En el camino de los sueños
by Vanerk II
Summary: Bella Swan iba en su coche, conduciendo para ir a una fiesta, y tras un malentendido se vio recluida en la cárcel por cortesía del sheriff Edward Cullen ¿Cómo podía convencer al duro sheriff de su inocencia, cuando sus pensamientos hacia él no tenía nada de inocentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**En el camino de los sueños**

_**Argumento:**_

_Bella Swan iba en su coche, conduciendo para ir a una fiesta, y tras un malentendido se vio recluida en la cárcel por cortesía del sheriff. ¿Cómo podía convencer al duro Edward Cullen de su inocencia, cuando sus pensamientos hacia él no tenía nada de inocentes?_

_Gracias a una tormenta de nieve, Edward estaba atrapado en la comisaría con su guapa prisionera. Bella no se portaba como la fugitiva que pensaba que era, pero por diferentes motivos resultaba bastante peligrosa…_

* * *

**Prólogo**

La invitación.

—_Reginald, querido, ¿no lo entiendes? Voy a tener… me refiero a que… Oh, cielos… ¿no lo entiendes?_

—_Margaret, mi amor, tú no… No puede ser… no estarás diciendo que… _

—_¡Sí! ¡Oh, amor mío, es cierto! Necesitaremos una nueva ala en la vieja mansión._

—_Oh, querida. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Al fin, nuestro amor será completo._

—_Sí, Reginald. Al fin._

La música de la banda sonora surgió triunfante y la película finalizó. Bella Swan se sonó la nariz mientras al mismo tiempo apagaba la televisión con el mando a distancia. Sollozó mientras se secaba los ojos. Miró alrededor y vio que había demasiados pañuelos de papel llenando el sofá. Incluso para un sábado lluvioso, eso era demasiado.

Escuchar la lluvia de primavera sobre el tejado con un pijama calentito y lloriquear con los finales felices era un placer que sólo se permitía en días así. Había algo en las personas que se enamoraban y tenían bebés que la emocionaba.

Quizás fuera porque le parecía una fantasía, algo que nunca podría sucederle a ella.

Una vez pareció algo seguro. Perdió años en una relación que se evaporó cuando ella intentó finalmente convertirla en algo serio.

Pero sentir pena por sí misma no era su estilo. Bella alejó esos pensamientos sensibleros, se echó hacia atrás su pelo rizado y rubio y se lo sujetó con una goma para apartárselo de los ojos.

El sonido de su correo cayendo en el suelo de la entrada la alivió. Al menos tendría algo en qué pensar que no fuera en los bebés que posiblemente nunca tendría.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con sus zapatillas de oso panda, donde se inclinó para recoger el montón de revistas y sobres.

La factura del teléfono, la de la tienda, una revista de jardinería, propaganda del dentista…

Y entonces, apareció un sobre rosa sin remite pero que olía a algo familiar. ¿Qué era? ¿Polvo de talco de bebés? Levantó el sobre a la luz y vio dentro la forma de una tarjeta. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Una invitación?

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse un poco. Sería algo bueno. Podía sentirlo. Eso iba a cambiar su vida.

Rápidamente, fue a por el abrecartas y rasgó el sobre. La tarjeta que apareció tenía la forma de un patito con un lazo rosa en el cuello y un paraguas. Era una invitación para una fiesta de una amiga que iba a tener un bebé.

¡Oh, no! Otra fiesta de ésas. ¿Estaban todas sus amigas teniendo bebés excepto ella?

Era de Rosalie Hale, su compañera de estudios. Hacía ocho años que no se veían, y Rosalie le decía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. A pesar de todo, Bella sonrió. Fue a su mesa, buscó en el cajón y sacó una fotografía enmarcada de cuatro jóvenes sonriendo a la cámara con los rostros llenos de esperanza.

Rosalie, Alice, Angela. y ella. Tan jóvenes. Se llamaban a sí mismas Las Cuatro Magnificas. Había llovido mucho desde entonces.

Y Rosalie sería la primera del grupo en tener un bebé. Bella no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor. Años antes, Bella fue la que estuvo llena de sueños románticos sobre crear una familia. Las otras siempre se rieron de ella porque tenían otras metas; carreras, viajes, aventuras. Alice quería estudiar arte en París y Angela. periodismo. Rosalie iba a ocuparse del negocio de su padre, y luego se casaría con alguien con futuro, quizás con el futuro presidente, como solían bromear sus amigas. Pequeña y elegante, parecía perfecta para Primera Dama. Y en ese momento, iba a dar una fiesta para anunciar a su bebé.

Bella bajó la mirada a su pijama arrugado, sus zapatillas de oso y suspiró. Pero no era ninguna fracasada. Después de todo, publicaba y editaba una importante revista. Aunque no había un hombre en su vida ni lo había desde hacía siglos.

—Quizás nunca lo haya —susurró mirando alrededor de su casa solitaria.

Sin marido, sin bebés. Tenía treinta años. ¿Sería eso todo? ¿Habría perdido su oportunidad? ¿Nunca habría un Reginald en su vida?

—¡Oh, crece de una vez! —se riñó disgustada—. No hay ningún Reginald. Enfréntate a la verdad y deja de soñar. La vida y el romance no se mezclan en el mundo real.

Exacto. Eso era. Bella necesitaba alguno de esos sermones de vez en cuando. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Sí, iría a la fiesta. Aunque era humana y no sería fácil ver la felicidad de Rosalie. Pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

La dirección en el sobre indicaba que Rosalie vivía en Denver. Iría en coche. De pronto, se sintió emocionada. Ver de nuevo a Rosalie y quizás incluso a su bebé… sería algo especial. Estaba deseándolo.

¿Y qué se pondría? Las zapatillas de oso estaban descartadas. Si tenía que dar la imagen de triunfadora y competente, necesitaría un vestuario nuevo. ¡Oh, qué pena!


	2. Capítulo 01

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La nieve empeoraría y se estaba acercando una tormenta. Hacia medianoche, las carreteras estarían intransitables. Si él quería subir una vez más a la montaña, sería mejor que se pusiera en camino.

Edward Cullen se colocó su pistolera y metió su revólver. Luego se puso su anorak, sombrero y salió al viento helado, en dirección a su vehículo blanco y azul.

En ese momento pasó un coche plateado. Se detuvo y se bajó la ventanilla.

—Eh, guapo —le llamó una bonita mujer con una larga trenza negra y ojos oscuros—. ¿Te apetece venir a tomar un café caliente antes de que te marches?

—No, gracias, Emily. Voy a subir a la montaña para asegurarme de que la casa de Santos está bien cerrada. Sólo me queda una hora de servicio. Luego iré a acostarme.

—De acuerdo —ella sonrió juguetona—. Pues ven cuando vuelvas. Será una noche muy fría. Necesitarás algo para calentarte —añadió con una mirada maliciosa, indicándole que no era sólo café lo que tenía en mente.

Él se inclinó y la miró.

—Emily, ríndete. ¿De todos modos qué quieres de un viejo como yo?

—No eres un viejo.

—Estoy cerca de los cuarenta y lo sabes. Tú no puedes tener más de dieciocho. Tienes a todos los jóvenes locos por ti. Elige a uno de ellos.

Ella puso morritos.

—A veces una chica desea un hombre con experiencia —le dijo coquetuela—. A veces los otros chicos parecen demasiado jóvenes.

Él se rió.

—Elige a uno de ellos, Emily. Él será más dócil. Este viejo está demasiado cascado para ti.

—Quizás sólo necesites algo especial para recargar tus pilas.

Él volvió a reírse, apartándose del coche.

—No. Tendría que necesitar una completa puesta a punto para irme con una jovencita como tú. Acéptalo, Emily. Soy un viejo soltero con demasiadas costumbres fijas para cambiar.

Emily suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo sólo estoy hablando de una noche, sheriff. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Aún no… Pero aunque Edward lo pensó, no lo dijo en voz alta. Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres siempre terminaban hablando de matrimonio, como si fuera algo que no pudieran evitar.

—Sam dice que en tu pasado hay una trágica historia de amor —añadió ella, sin querer rendirse—. ¿Es cierto?

Le pilló desprevenido. Siempre que alguien le sacaba el tema, él tardaba unos segundos en calmarse. Una imagen de Tanya apareció en su mente. Era más que una imagen. También le llegó el olor a pólvora, el dolor cuando una de las balas le entró en el muslo, el suave grito de Tanya, la sangre que goteó cuando ella cayó. Edward nunca había pensado en Tanya delante de la gente. Se lo reservaba para la intimidad.

—Me temo que no fue nada tan romántico —dijo al fin, sonriendo—. Vete a casa. Se acerca una tormenta.

Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa llena de pesar y se marchó. Edward la vio irse y sonrió. De ningún modo pondría nunca la mano en esa joven. Pero tenía que admitir que el encaprichamiento de Emily por él le sentaba bien a su viejo ego.

Los neumáticos crujieron sobre la nieve recién caída en las alturas. Menos mal que Edward aún tenía las cadenas. Normalmente en esa época, no habría esperado otra tormenta de nieve antes de la llegada de la primavera. Pero ni siquiera las cadenas le llevarían hasta la casa de Santos si no se daba prisa.

Subió rápidamente por la carretera. Tres años en esa zona y aún no estaba acostumbrado a la paz, a esa maravillosa paz. Era el mayor contraste con su vida en Los Angeles, donde fue policía que trataba con luchas de bandas, tiros, odio y rencores.

No había odio ahí arriba en Clear Creek. Las cosas tampoco eran perfectas. Pero ahí, la gente trataba con los demás de forma personal, con buena disposición a comprometerse. Era un mundo nuevo para él, un mundo que había llegado a amar. Comparado con Los Ángeles era aburrido, y así le gustaba que fuera.

Su coche siguió subiendo por las montañas y comprobó la casa de Santos, donde aseguró todos los cerrojos. Luego empezó a bajar, pensando en su cama. Justo cuando llegó a la intersección, algo llamó su atención… una luz en la vieja carretera del bosque.

—Maldición —gruñó viendo cómo se movía.

Había alguien ahí arriba, y esa carretera estaba cerrada. Parecía que no iba a regresar a casa tan rápidamente como pensó. De hecho, quizás tuviera por delante una noche muy larga.

Giró y se dirigió de mal humor hacia el coche que se había saltado la valla.

Bella se había perdido. Tenía que ser casi media noche y cada vez nevaba más.

Eso era una locura. ¿Quién habría imaginado que nevaría tan cerca de la primavera? ¿Y por qué había tomado ese atajo?

Estaba en las montañas de Nuevo Méjico. Ella era una chica de ciudad que lo sabía todo sobre las autopistas, pero que no sabía nada de carreteras de montaña.

No había visto ningún otro coche desde hacía una hora. Soltó un pequeño gritito cuando el coche derrapó. Parecía que echarse a un lado y esperar a que amaneciera era lo más prudente.

Entonces vio luces por el retrovisor. ¿Otro ser humano? ¡Aleluya!

Pero una luz roja empezó a brillar tras ella. La policía. Bella gruñó, medio riéndose. Si iban a ponerle una multa en medio de la nada…

Se echó a un lado y paró el motor. Suspiró y miró por el retrovisor cómo salía el hombre del coche, y sujetándose el sombrero para evitar que se le volara se acercó a ella.

—Hola, oficial —dijo ella alegre bajando la ventanilla—. No sabe lo feliz que estoy de verle. ¿Dónde estoy?

Ignorando la pregunta, Edward escudriñó rápidamente el interior del coche.

—¿Dónde va?

—A una fiesta en Denver. ¿No voy bien por aquí?

Algo en la firmeza de la barbilla del policía le dijo que no iba a responderle la pregunta.

—¿Puedo ver su carné de conducir, por favor?

Ella tragó saliva. ¡Oh, no, una multa no!

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Conducir de forma estúpida —dijo él, tranquilamente—. ¿Me enseña su carné?

—De acuerdo —Bella suspiró y estiró la mano hacia el suelo junto a su asiento donde siempre dejaba su bolso, pero no tocó nada familiar—. Un momento.

Metió la mano bajo el asiento y luego miró por detrás. Empezó a entrarle el pánico. ¿Dónde estaba su bolso?

—Espere un momento. No encuentro mi bolso.

—Interesante —murmuró el policía.

Ella lo miró.

—En serio. Debe estar en alguna parte.

Pero no pudo encontrarlo. Había parado un par de kilómetros antes, cuando la nieve había empezado a cegarla. Había estudiado el mapa para ver si iba bien, y luego había abierto el maletero para comprobar si llevaba cadenas. Entonces, le pareció que algo caía en la nieve, pero cuando miró, no vio nada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que debió ser su bolso al caerse del coche.

—Oh, Dios mío. Se me ha debido caer en la carretera unos dos kilómetros atrás. Tengo que volver a buscarlo.

—No —dijo el policía con firmeza.

Ella lo miró. No estaba acostumbrada a gente tan desagradable.

—¿Por qué dice que no? Mi bolso está allí. Alguien podría encontrarlo y dentro está todo mi dinero y mis tarjetas de crédito.

—Escuche, señorita. No se moleste en intentar contarme una mentira. Ya las he oído todas.

¿Una mentira? Ella era la última persona que intentaría engañar a alguien. La mayoría de sus amigos pensaban que era demasiado abierta y sincera.

—Bueno, no puedo demostrar quién soy —le dijo alegremente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento que para ella era natural—. Pero puedo decirle, y crea mi palabra, que soy Bella Swan, de Marina Del Rey, California.

Él hizo una mueca. Obviamente había notado el gesto con su pelo y lo había considerado como un intento de coqueteo.

—Sin duda una soltera desenfadada de California.

Ella guiñó los ojos, intentando verle mejor en la oscuridad, pero con el sombrero puesto, sólo veía su boca dura que parecía hecha de granito y un par de ojos más fríos que el viento helado que los rodeaba.

—Eso es algo exagerado —Bella intentó su última sonrisa—. Pero básicamente cierto. De todos modos, estoy de camino a esa fiesta y…

—Un momento.

Él inclinó la cabeza, se la quedó mirando un rato y luego se apartó repentinamente de su ventana.

—¿Qué? —ella le miró sorprendida.

—En seguida vuelvo.

Bella subió la ventanilla para que no entrara nieve y miró por el retrovisor para verle caminar hacia su coche patrulla.

En seguida regresó, y esa vez, Bella sólo bajó la ventanilla una rendija para no helarse. Además, no llevaba un buen abrigo.

En ese momento se preguntaba por qué había abandonado Santa Fe llevando sólo un traje de lino, y por qué había sido tan idiota para cruzar las montañas con un tiempo así. Pero en ese momento, las respuestas tendrían que esperar.

—Salga del coche —le dijo el agente con dureza.

—¡Está nevando!

—Salga del coche, apóyese en el capó y extienda los brazos.

Entonces fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que le apuntaba con el revólver.

Se le puso el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó mirando el revólver negro.

—Salga del coche y haga lo que le he dicho.

Bella tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo. Ya salgo.

Levantó las manos para que él pudiera ver que no llevaba nada. ¿No era eso lo que hacían siempre en la televisión? Entonces salió y sus suaves zapatos de piel se hundieron en la nieve. Miró al policía confundida, temblando y helada, y él le hizo un gesto para que se volviera.

—Extienda los brazos —dijo él suavemente.

Pero su tono suave parecía aún más amenazador. Bella obedeció al instante. El policía se puso tras ella y empezó a cachear sus costados.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Bella apartándose de sus manos.

—Quédese quieta —le ordenó el policía sujetándola de la nuca—. Y escuche sus derechos. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio…

Bella movió despacio la cabeza mientras él le recitaba la lista que estaba obligado a darle. La estaba arrestando. Eso era irreal. No podía estar sucediendo. Ella sólo había estado conduciendo de camino a Denver para ver a sus viejas amigas y divertirse celebrando la llegada de un bebé. Todo eso era muy inocente, ¿no? ¿Cuándo había salido del mundo real y había entrado en ese lugar donde todo era al revés?

Todo era muy extraño. La nieve caía en su cara. Hacía años que no veía nieve. Siempre le había maravillado cómo podía cambiar un paisaje y sin hacer ruido. Era como magia. Como si un mago lo hubiera tocado con su varita y lo hubiera transformado todo cuando nadie miraba. Un encantamiento.

Y así era toda esa situación. ¿Estaba sucediendo realmente? ¿Estaría en medio de una pesadilla?

—Si no puede pagarse un abogado, le será designado uno.

Ella suspiró y empezó a temblar con fuerza. No, no estaba soñando. Todo era una locura, pero muy real.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Está intentando asustarme —dijo medio girándose y mirando su cara en busca de algún indicio de humor—. Le prometo que no correré más. Seré una buena chica. De hecho, dejaré de conducir y contrataré un chofer. ¿Qué tal eso?

El no pareció oírla, y sus ojos seguían igual de fríos.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta? ¿Ha entendido sus derechos?

Bella se abrazó con fuerza.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada.

—Ponga las manos en su espalda.

—¿Qué?

El policía le puso las esposas antes de que ella supiera qué estaba pasando.

—Vámonos.

Bella se giró y le miró, horrorizada.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Para empezar, robo a mano armada —señaló el coche—. Eso fue en Utah. En Arizona han dicho algo de secuestro. Y también está ese pequeño asunto de los disparos en Laughlin, Nevada. ¿Lo recuerda?

—No —dijo ella mareada—. ¡No!

Se detuvo. Ella no era una criminal. Se estaba cometiendo un error. Ese hombre tenía que atender a razones. Era una locura. Seguro que él veía lo absurdo de la situación si ella se lo explicaba.

—No, esto es una locura. Yo no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Nunca he estado en Laughlin.

—Entre en el coche —el hombre le abrió la puerta trasera de su coche patrulla.

Bella se quedó mirando el interior del coche. Él no podía hacer eso. Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza y a retroceder.

—No, yo…

El policía le dio un suave empujón que no permitía discusión. Ella entró con las manos esposadas en su espalda.

—De acuerdo, chico listo —murmuró, empezando a enfurecerse, volviéndose para mirarle con las mejillas brillantes de indignación—. Si cree saber tanto de mí, contésteme. ¿Quién piensa que soy?

El policía leyó un cuaderno que tenía en el asiento delantero.

—Billie Joe Calloway de Fort Worth, Texas. Veintiocho años, atractiva. Un metro sesenta y ocho con bonitas curvas. Pelo rubio, ojos azules. Conduce un Ford Mustang verde con matrícula de California —dejó el cuaderno y la miró—. ¿Le suena? —le preguntó con suavidad y frialdad a la vez.

Si no fuera tan aterradora, la situación habría sido graciosa. Pero en ese momento le costaría mucho poder reírse.

—Tengo treinta años —dijo Bella—. Y no soy te Texas. ¿Ha notado algún acento de Texas en mi voz? Y no soy esa Billie Joe. Tiene a la mujer equivocada.

Bella pensó con rapidez. Tenía que haber algún modo de demostrarlo.

—¡Oh, la documentación de mi coche!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ha podido robar el coche.

—Entiendo. No importa lo que diga, usted tendrá alguna razón por la que no será válida —le miró desesperada—. Se sentirá como un idiota cuando averigüe la verdad.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, con expresión de total desinterés.

—Ya veremos —dijo sentándose tras el volante.

—Mi coche —protestó Bella, dándose cuenta de pronto de que iban a marcharse y a dejarlo allí—. Alguien podría llevárselo.

Él se giró y la miró a través del cristal que separaba los asientos.

—¿No lo entiende? No hay nadie por aquí, señorita Calloway. Realmente ha tomado la carretera equivocada. Se ha saltado tres vallas para llegar tan lejos. Estaba en una carretera que no lleva a ninguna parte cuando vi sus luces y vine a ver qué ocurría —el policía arrancó—. Si hubiera recorrido medio kilómetro más, posiblemente se habría caído por un precipicio, ya que parece tener una reacción opuesta a las señales de advertencia, o cualquier otra regla o ley.

Bella giró la cabeza y miró hacia el bosque nevado que los rodeaba. ¿Tendría él razón? Ella no recordaba ninguna valla. ¿Entonces tendría que considerarle su salvador en lugar de su enemigo? No tenía ningún sentido, pero sirvió para mantenerla callada mientras bajaban la montaña y entraban en la autopista. Bella no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, y estaba cada vez más confundida.

—Mi bolso —murmuró.

—Está nevando demasiado para encontrarlo —le dijo él—. Enviaré a alguien por la mañana para buscarlo.

Bella volvió a quedarse callada, abatida por todo lo sucedido. Se había metido en líos otras veces. De hecho, sus amigos siempre decían que ella parecía atraer los problemas. Pero Bella normalmente no tenía dificultades enfrentándose a ellos. Pero nada en su pasado ni en su experiencia le había preparado para eso, y necesitaría algún tiempo para ver cómo salía de ese lío.

—Esto es completamente escandaloso. Usted no puede ir arrestando así a la gente.

—Claro que puedo —respondió echándole una mirada—. Es mi trabajo.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Eso iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que él había pensado. Edward giró la esquina y evitó mirar por el retrovisor. Con la tormenta acercándose, posiblemente se quedaría atrapado con ella esa noche. Bueno, era parte de su trabajo. Y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había arrestado a alguien que casi había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Aquí estamos —dijo deteniendo el vehículo junto al viejo edificio de adobe—. Espere un momento. Le abriré la puerta.

No lo hacía por galantería, sino por precaución. Con el historial de esa mujer, no iba a arriesgarse. Era más dura de lo que parecía. Tenía que hacerlo con las cosas que había hecho. Le sujetó la puerta y la vio salir con torpeza. Y entonces deseó no haber estado a su lado.

Esa mujer tenía las piernas más largas que él había visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué hacía llevando una falda ahí en las montañas? Nadie llevaba faldas por allí. Y si tenía que llevar una falda, ¿por qué no podía controlarla mejor? No tenía que permitir que se le subiera de ese modo.

Edward sabía que no estaba siendo justo. Después de todo, ella seguía esposada. Pero se sentía mejor quejándose, aunque fuera en silencio. El modo en que se movía le permitía echar un vistazo a unas preciosas piernas, pero no era eso lo que quería. Ella era una sospechosa. Se suponía que él no debía fijarse en sus piernas ni en nada de ella. No era profesional. Edward murmuró una palabrota y apartó la mirada.

—Vamos dentro —dijo girándola en la dirección apropiada—. Rellenaremos los impresos y luego llamaremos a Santa Fe.

Aún había una posibilidad de que fueran a buscarla ese mismo día.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella ausente, mirando alrededor.

Como chica de ciudad, Bella había esperado un bonito edificio de ladrillo lleno de policías duros y con experiencia que estarían dispuestos a escuchar la verdad si se les presentaba correctamente. Y tras unas llamadas y comprobaciones, se sabría la verdad y después de ofrecerle disculpas, alguien la llevaría de nuevo a su coche. Y todo terminaría.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó mientras él la llevaba entre la nieve al pequeño edificio de la calle.

Miró a derecha e izquierda y no vio más de tres o cuatro edificios a los lados de la carretera. Uno de ellos era una tienda con una parada de autobús fuera. El lugar era apenas un cruce, y mucho menos un pueblo.

—¿Es ésta la comisaría?

De pie en medio del suelo, miró de lado a lado al escritorio, la mesa y dos sillas, el televisor, y la pequeña y anticuada celda en una esquina.

Él simplemente se quitó el anorak y con un rápido movimiento le quitó las esposas y las dejó en el escritorio junto al sombrero que también se había quitado.

—Siéntese y empezaremos con el papeleo.

—Este lugar parece sacado de una vieja película del Oeste —dijo Bella, mirando nerviosa alrededor y frotándose las muñecas—. Una reliquia.

—Lo es —dijo él sentándose en una silla frente a la máquina de escribir—. Lleva aquí desde 1889.

—Eso son más de cien años.

—Exacto.

Bajando la mirada, Bella se fijó en la vieja máquina de escribir.

—¿Es por eso por lo que aún usa una máquina de escribir? ¿Para mantenerse acorde con la precisión histórica del lugar? —señaló el televisor en una esquina—. En ese caso, es un anacronismo del que debería librarse.

Él volvió a hacer un gesto hacia la silla.

—Sigo usando una máquina de escribir porque las buenas gentes de este pequeño pueblo no pueden permitirse comprarme un ordenador —le dijo con frialdad.

Bella se sentó y le miró fijamente, molesta de que le diera órdenes, aunque fuera en silencio.

—Imagino que eso significa que también le pagan poco, ¿verdad?

—Así es —le respondió con dureza—. Pero no importa lo que me paguen. Sigo siendo el jefe. Y eso significa que aquí soy la Ley. Creo que es algo que debería pensar.

Ella lo hizo, sólo un momento, y también le dijo que no le gustaba el tono que usaba con ella.

Él la miró resignado.

—De acuerdo. Si quiere discutir cada detalle de este arresto, podemos hacerlo. Pero eso sólo retrasará que rellenemos los formularios que necesito antes de llamar a Santa Fe y llegar al fondo de esto.

Bella sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba trabajo no quejarse. Después de todo, habían confundido su identidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a retenerla de ese modo?

—¿Y mientras tanto tengo que quedarme en una celda? —dijo mirando por encima de su hombro hacia los barrotes y estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Edward había notado su temblor y supuso que era fingido. Realmente era muy buena.

—Mírelo de este modo. La mantendrá alejada de cualquier problema durante una o dos horas.

Ella levantó la barbilla y le miró fijamente.

—No necesito estar alejada de los problemas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es obvio que necesita algún tipo de guardián.

—Eh, no me gusta cómo ha sonado eso. ¿Qué es usted, alguna clase de cerdo machista?

Eso sí llamó su atención. Edward la miró fijamente con ojos de acero.

—¿Disculpe?

Bella levantó más la barbilla.

—Eso ha sido un comentario completamente machista.

Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—No lo creo. Le habría dicho lo mismo a cualquier criminal, fuera hombre o mujer.

Ella se ruborizó, pero por suerte él había vuelto a mirar la máquina de escribir y no la vio.

—Usted es el que parecerá ridículo cuando todo se aclare y vea que yo tenía razón. Soy Bella Swan. Nunca he oído hablar de esa Billie Joe. ¿A quién tengo que ver para que me compensen de este ultraje? Le demandaré.

—Puede intentarlo —dijo él despreocupado sacando papeles y bolígrafos de un cajón—. Está en su derecho —la miró—. Pero eso significaría que tendría que volver y quedarse por aquí semanas, o incluso meses.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tiene razón. No merecería la pena.

Por primera vez, Bella se fijó realmente en ese hombre que le estaba causando tantos problemas. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y sedoso, corto en la nuca y con canas en las sienes. Había en él una fuerza primitiva. Su rostro era atractivo en un estilo duro e inexpresivo, de facciones angulosas y con marcadas arrugas.

Una placa en su mesa decía Sheriff Edward Cullen. Miró su expresión, pero no había humor ni simpatía. ¿Sería sólo la máscara que se ponía para trabajar? ¿O sería así realmente?

—¿Cuándo puedo hacer mi llamada de teléfono?

—En cuanto terminemos con el papeleo.

—Creo que usaré mi llamada para pedir una pizza —dijo haciéndose la segura—. Cuando hayamos terminado con los papeles, se habrá dado cuenta de que ha cometido un error y yo estaré lista para marcharme. Una pizza caliente será estupenda en este momento.

Él la miró muy serio mientras metía un folio en la máquina. Hasta ese momento había sido una noche tranquila. Una vida tranquila desde que empezó a trabajar allí. La paz y la tranquilidad estaban curando poco a poco sus heridas.

Pero algo le dijo que no duraría. No después de que Billie Joe Calloway hubiera llegado al pueblo y entrado en su jurisdicción.

Él no tenía ninguna duda de que había arrestado a la persona correcta. ¿Cuántas rubias bonitas en un Mustang verde podían estar cruzando Clear Creek en un periodo concreto de tiempo? No muchas. Esa zona estaba muy apartada, y no era muy visitada, por lo que Edward no prestó mucha atención al boletín de esa mañana que le decía que Billie Joe podría estar en la zona.

No, la idea de que dos rubias idénticas estuvieran cruzando su jurisdicción en un mismo fin de semana era más de lo que podría soportar.

La miró. Realmente no tenía el aspecto de los criminales con los que había tratado en el pasado. Había en ella una suavidad que los delincuentes normalmente no mostraban. Su ropa cara y sus joyas no le impresionaban. Él había arrestado a mujeres con aspecto de vivir en Beverly Hills. Pero había algo en esos ojos azules. Brillaban molestos, pero no con engaño. Y en cuanto al resto de ella… Su cuerpo era tan bonito como su cara, con curvas que le subían la temperatura. Eso no podía suceder. Ella no podía afectarle. Edward apartó la mirada y endureció aún más su expresión, decidido a que ella no supiera que le resultaba atractiva a los ojos fríos de la ley.

Edward suspiró suavemente y comenzó.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó, aunque sabía que posiblemente eso llevaría a otra discusión.

—Bella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan, si quiere el nombre entero —dijo añadiendo su lugar y fecha de nacimiento—. Soltera.

Él asintió y escribió la información que ella le daba, aunque sabía que tendría que llenar otro formulario con lo que él creía la información más precisa. El boletín decía que aunque en ese momento no estaba casada, lo había estado tres veces. La miró, sorprendido de que una mujer tan joven tuviera tres matrimonios a sus espaldas, pero no vio en ella ninguna evidencia de su pasado. De hecho, parecía demasiado abierta y confiada para ser el tipo de mujer devoradora de hombres que decía la orden de búsqueda. Pero no había que fiarse del aspecto. Él ya había aprendido esa lección.

—¿Ocupación?

Ella vaciló. Por alguna razón, siempre le costaba trabajo explicarla.

—Publico una revista sobre heléchos.

—Oh, botánica —él miró con escepticismo su traje de lino y zapatos de piel—. No parece una fanática de la naturaleza.

—Oh, no lo soy —le aseguró ella rápidamente, divertida por la idea—. No soy de las que acampan en los bosques ni nada de eso.

—No, claro que no —dijo él con dureza.

Bella notó su sarcasmo, pero lo ignoró.

—Publico artículos de investigación de científicos.

Ella decía todo eso con una honestidad que podría engañar fácilmente.

—Entiendo. Usted no se ensucia las manos.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sólo con tinta de imprenta.

Edward abandonó la máquina de escribir. Eso era demasiado.

—¿Y quién diablos lee algo así?

Ella le miró con ojos inocentes.

—Otros científicos, gente a la que le gustan los heléchos.

Él gruñó.

—Claro.

—Cree que me lo estoy inventando todo, ¿verdad?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Claro.

—¿Dónde está la orden? —preguntó Bella con determinación.

—¿La orden?

—Para el arresto de esa Billie Joe. Déjeme verla. Quiero ver la fotografía.

—No hay fotografía.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo fax. Estamos en el campo, en caso de que no lo haya notado. Tengo que esperar al correo. Recibí hoy mismo la información sobre usted, junto con una larga lista de fugitivos. Y usted está entre los tres más peligrosos.

Ella le miró suplicante.

—¡Pero no es cierto! ¿No lo entiende? ¡Soy inocente!

—Dígaselo al juez —murmuró Edward.

—Me encantaría. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

Él miró hacia la ventana llena de nieve.

—No lo sé. Con esta tormenta puede tardar un tiempo. Y eso considerando que el juez esté en Santa Fe.

—¿En Santa Fe? ¡Eso está a casi tres horas!

—Exacto. Tres horas con buen tiempo.

Ella le miró horrorizada. Todo le pareció muy sencillo al principio. Pero en ese momento se empezaba a hacer a la idea y la escena ante ella era aborrecible.

—¿Entonces, a pesar de que soy inocente, he de quedarme aquí sentada esperando horas y horas para demostrarlo?

—Eso parece —murmuró él sin mirarla.

Era un hombre muy molesto y ella estaba empezando a enfurecerse. Todo eso era culpa de él. Cualquiera con sentido común habría notado mucho antes que ella no era una criminal. Le miró furiosa, pero él no levantó la cabeza.

—Bueno, tiene que haber alguien a quien podamos llamar, algo que podamos hacer —protestó Bella, que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no se podía hacer nada y que prefería la acción—. Imagino que un abogado también estará a horas de distancia en Santa Fe, ¿correcto?

Él asintió.

—No le pediré que haga una declaración hasta que tengamos uno.

—Qué detalle —replicó ella con sarcasmo—. ¿Y de dónde recibió ese listado? Quizás pudiéramos llamarle. O podríamos llamar a la policía que está buscando a Billie Joe. Hágale unas cuantas preguntas y seguro que se dará cuenta de que no soy yo.

Él asintió. Pensaba hacer todo eso, pero antes tenía que terminar el papeleo.

—Haremos algunas llamadas. Pero todo en su momento.

Volvió a su trabajo y ella se puso de pie, impaciente y frustrada.

Miró al sheriff. Se sentiría ridículo cuando se supiera la verdad. Pero en ese momento eso no la consolaba. Se veía que era un hombre orgulloso acostumbrado a tener razón. No le resultaría fácil aceptar ese error.

—¿Tiene té? —le preguntó, mirando alrededor—. Ahora me vendría bien una taza.

Él no levantó la cabeza de los papeles.

—Hay una cafetera junto al televisor. Sírvase una taza.

—¿Café? —Bella se estremeció—. No, gracias, me pondría más nerviosa. Sólo tomo café para desayunar. ¿Está seguro de que no tiene una bolsa de té por ninguna parte?

—No —él la miró con frialdad—. Sólo café. Tómelo o déjelo.

Bella le miró, ofendida por su actitud. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba siendo ridícula. Él no era su anfitrión. La había arrestado. Ella no podía esperar hospitalidad.

—No hay té —murmuró—, ni fax. ¿Cómo toma huellas dactilares y cosas así? ¿Voy a tener que esperar al correo para poder salir de aquí?

—No se preocupe. O enviarán a alguien de Santa Fe a por usted o yo la llevaré allí por la mañana.

No. Había que hacer algo antes de eso. La mañana siguiente parecía muy lejana. Ella tenía que salir de allí. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? La tormenta golpeaba más nieve contra las ventanas. Era peligroso estar fuera. Angustiada, volvió a sentarse.

—¿Anteriores arrestos?

—Ninguno —contestó Bella—. A menos que cuente la vez que el viejo señor Campbell me sorprendió robando chicles de la máquina rota en su tienda cuando yo tenía diez años.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla. Entonces se fijó en sus ojos azules y fríos y su boca suave y cálida. Hielo y fuego, una combinación que le afectaba de un modo que no quería admitir.

Apartó la mirada. Si no tenía cuidado, ella notaría el modo en que le afectaba, y si eso sucedía, a él le costaría mantener la autoridad.

—¿Y qué le hizo él? —preguntó Edward, gruñón volviendo a pensar en la historia infantil que ella le estaba contando.

—Me regañó y me hizo fregar el suelo —dijo ella con expresión soñadora y sonriendo al recordar—, y luego me dio una bolsa entera de chicles para llevarme a casa. Aquella noche fui la chica más popular del barrio.

—Ya veo —dijo él irónico—. Y eso la inició en el crimen. Descubrió que podía ganar popularidad dándole a sus amigos cosas que no le pertenecían.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y balbuceó incoherente. Él sacó el papel y le dio la vuelta, sintiéndose satisfecho de haberla molestado.

—¿Estudios?

—En Hidden Valley College en Marín Country —le dijo desafiante—. También me gradué.

—Felicidades —dijo tecleando—. Los criminales con buena educación son los mejores.

—¡Oh! —Bella se levantó desesperada y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Si no fuera un policía…

Dejó la amenaza en el aire, pero dio en el blanco. Edward era un policía y no debía olvidarlo. No se estaba comportando como solía hacer. Normalmente era frío e imparcial. Si no tenía cuidado, el policía en él desaparecería y aparecería el hombre. No podía suceder. Intentó endurecer su corazón.

—Terminemos ya con esto, señorita Calloway —dijo con firmeza.

Ella le miró y frunció el ceño, sintiendo deseos de sacudirle para que así viera la verdad.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró sin dejar de andar.

De pronto se encontró cerca de la esquina de la habitación que había estado evitando, donde se encontraban los barrotes, y sus pasos disminuyeron. Tocó la cerradura de la pequeña celda. La puerta se abrió y se quedó mirando un espacio apenas lo suficiente grande para meter a un gato. Había un catre, una silla y eso era todo. ¿Iba a terminar pasando la noche en ese lugar? ¡De ningún modo!

Se giró a mirar al sheriff, asustada pero sin querer que él lo notara.

—¿Llama celda a esto?

—Tiene rejas, ¿no?

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo sucedió. Bella no supo el qué, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse. Los ojos del policía se oscurecieron misteriosos y Bella fue muy consciente de su boca ancha y sensual, sus hombros fuertes y manos musculosas…

Finalmente, ella apartó la mirada.

—Me voy de aquí —murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Él se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Dónde cree que va? —le preguntó sujetándola del brazo y girándola para mirarla.

—No puedo quedarme aquí con usted.

—¿Por qué no?

Parecía que él no había sentido la fuerte conexión que ella había experimentado. Eso era un alivio, ¿no? O quizás él sólo estuviera fingiendo no haberlo notado. O quizás él establecía esos vínculos sensuales con todas las mujeres.

Bueno, pues ella no. Y no iba a llegar a donde esas cosas conducían inevitablemente. Lo que tenía que hacer era marcharse de allí.

—Yo… no puedo. Déjeme irme, vamos —le pidió suplicante—. En el fondo sabe que no soy una criminal. Déjeme marchar y no le diré a nadie que alguna vez me vio. Nadie lo sabrá y…

—Basta ya —le ordenó Edward—. ¿No oye el viento? No puede salir con esta tormenta aunque sea inocente. Está atrapada aquí. Más vale que se relaje.

¿Relajarse, cuando todas las terminaciones nerviosas temblaban dentro de ella? Bella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Él tenía razón. No podía ir a ninguna parte hasta por la mañana. Al menos no estaba atrapada en su coche en la carretera preguntándose si se congelaría hasta morir.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo suavemente, apartándose de él—. Creo que estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba.

Pero miró de una esquina a otra de la habitación, buscando alguna posible vía de escape, algo que él notó al instante. Volvió a sujetarla, pero esa vez de los hombros.

—No se forme más ideas —le dijo con firmeza—. No se marchará hasta que yo lo permita.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándole con frialdad.

—Me está tocando. Eso no está permitido, ¿verdad?

La boca de Edward se endureció. Esa vez si estaba realmente furioso.

—Todo depende de qué reglas estemos siguiendo.

Pero la soltó de todos modos.

—Más le vale que no tenga ningún moretón —dijo Bella—. Le demandaré por brutalidad policial.

—Se conoce todas las palabras de moda, ¿verdad?

Eran palabras de ciudad que él no había oído desde hacía mucho tiempo, palabras que había ido allí para olvidar. En aquel lugar, él era parte de la comunidad. Todo el mundo lo conocía. Todo el mundo recurría a él con sus problemas y preocupaciones cada vez que necesitaban ayuda, y no cada vez que necesitaban un chivo expiatorio. Nadie pensaría nunca en demandarle por brutalidad. Le enfurecía que ella hubiera llevado allí sus conceptos y palabras de ciudad. Fue a por las esposas y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tendré que volver a ponerle las esposas.

—¡No!

—Ha intentado marcharse y no está cooperando. Podría volver a intentarlo.

Ella le miró fijamente, pero cuando habló lo hizo en tono bajo y educado.

—Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. De verdad.

Él la miró unos instantes.

—Depende de usted —le dijo al fin—. Mientras pueda confiar en usted…

—Oh, claro que puede —le aseguró Bella rápidamente—. Créame. Puede confiar en mí.

Él vaciló. Pero qué podía hacer, ¿atarla?

No, la metería en la celda.

Pero parte de él se avergonzó ante la idea. Era tan bonita…

No. Edward se giró y dejó las esposas en la mesa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había encerrado a mujeres más guapas que ella en Los Angeles. Y sin inmutarse. Y haría lo mismo en esa ocasión.

Pero no aún. Todavía tenían papeleo que terminar.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Era obvio que lo que la hubiera asustado unos minutos antes, ya estaba bajo control.

Bella se sentó en la silla y él delante de la máquina de escribir, donde ella le observó unos instantes rellenar el formulario.

Era sólo un hombre, y ella había conocido a muchos hombres antes. Ya que su pulso y sus nervios se habían calmado, no podía imaginar qué la había trastornado hacía unos minutos. No podía permitir que esa situación, ese hombre y esa noche la afectaran. Era una mujer fuerte. Y él era sólo un hombre.

Y no era ninguna víctima. Podía actuar como una igual y estar en la ofensiva. Ésa era a menudo su mejor estrategia defensiva. Pillarle desprevenido. Mantenerle confundido. Bella se humedeció los labios y emprendió su plan.

—Menudo edificio a lo Hitler que tiene aquí —dijo suavemente, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta en vez de acusándole de déspota.

Él la miró, decidido a no tomarla muy en serio.

—Tengo una comisaría. Eso es todo.

—Hmm —murmuró Bella estudiándose las uñas—. Receloso, escéptico. No puede ser muy divertido ir así por la vida.

Edward la miró de nuevo.

—La vida no consiste sólo en diversión.

—Cierto. Pero sin duda ayuda a superar los momentos duros —miró alrededor—. ¿Qué hace para divertirse… arrestar a personas inocentes?

—No. Trabajo, duermo, leo…

Ella le miró fijamente. De pronto, se sintió realmente preocupada.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó incrédula.

Así que ésa era la respuesta. Ese hombre era un cascarrabias porque no se relacionaba con la gente. La esperanza surgió de nuevo. Bella era una mujer de acción a la que le gustaba encontrar solución a los problemas. Llevaba con ese problema, ese hombre, más de una hora. Y finalmente había visto la luz al final del túnel.

Nada podía ser más fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerse amiga de él.

—Necesita romper su rutina, algo nuevo en su vida.

—Gracias pero no —dijo volviendo a teclear.

Bella no se desanimó. Esas cosas necesitaban tiempo.

—Yo escribo a máquina más deprisa. ¿Quiere que rellene el formulario?

—No.

—¿Le traigo una taza de café?

—No.

Bella apretó la boca. Parecía que él no iba a cooperar. De pronto se enderezó, animada ante una nueva idea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no le leen el futuro?

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—¿El qué?

Ella extendió la mano.

—Déme su mano —le ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Su mano —repitió Bella impaciente—. Deje que la vea.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Estaba loca esa mujer? Los prisioneros no actuaban así. Estaban asustados o se mostraban fanfarrones, pero no ofrecían tazas de café y le pedían su mano para verla.

¿Entonces por qué extendió él la mano con la palma hacia arriba y dejó que ella la viera? No lo sabía. Las cosas estaban perdiendo el control.

El roce de la mano de esa mujer fue suave y frío. Edward sintió un extraño zumbido en los oídos cuando ella le sujetó la mano. Pero era una sensación agradable.

Su mano estaba en la de ella y ella la estudiaba detenidamente, fijándose en sus líneas duras y claras, su fuerza. Tenía manos bonitas. A Bella le gustaron. Pero no volvería a permitir que las cosas volvieran a ir en esa dirección.

—Tiene una larga línea de la vida —le dijo pensativa—. Mire —tocó una parte con su dedo—. Mire hasta dónde llega. Nunca he visto antes una tan larga.

—Y posiblemente no vuelva a verla —dijo cortante—. Es una vieja cicatriz de una pelea. En su momento no supe que añadiría años a mi vida, o lo habría hecho más a menudo.

—Oh.

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos casi se rieron juntos.

Casi… Se controlaron a tiempo y Edward apartó su mano.

—Menuda adivina.

—Espere —protestó Bella—. Aún no he llegado a la parte sobre la mujer alta y morena en su futuro.

—Yo creo que es más ajustado una rubia bajita en mi presente —gruñó él volviendo a su trabajo—. Tenemos que terminar con esto.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No soy bajita —murmuró, pero él la ignoró.

Bella suspiró. Su plan de hacerse su amiga no había funcionado.

—¿Cuándo podré hacer mi llamada? —dijo, preparada a luchar por sus derechos.

—Cuando yo se lo permita.

—Tengo derechos —le recordó Bella—. ¿Normalmente se tarda tanto?

Él la miró unos instantes, y finalmente puso el teléfono delante de ella.

—Adelante. Llame.

Bella empezó a hacerlo.

—¿A quién va a llamar?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Tengo que decírselo?

—Sólo quería advertirle que tenga cuidado con su llamada. Por ley, sólo tiene derecho a una.

—Pero si la primera llamada no funciona, seguro que tengo derecho a otra.

El policía enderezó los hombros.

—No —dijo con tono de satisfacción.

Bella movió la cabeza, desesperada. Él se estaba divirtiendo mucho con eso. Era un sádico y una bestia. Se giró de modo que le daba la espalda y empezó a marcar de nuevo. Pero algo no iba bien. Sujetó el auricular junto a su oído y frunció el ceño.

—No hay tono —se giró hacia él—. Escuche.

Él escuchó, le dio a las teclas unas cuantas veces y finalmente se rindió.

—No hay línea —dijo simplemente.

Ella le miró atónita. El teléfono era su única esperanza y el único modo de demostrar su inocencia.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—La tormenta habrá cortado la línea.

La mirada de horror en la cara de Bella expresó su angustia. Se sentía más y más aislada allí, más indefensa. ¿No había modo de salir de esa situación?

—Pero… ¿y mi llamada?

—¿Tiene un teléfono móvil?

—En el coche.

Él hizo un gesto hacia la tormenta que rugía fuera.

—Entonces no tiene suerte.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! Tiene que haber algo —replicó desesperada.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia una máquina oscura de aspecto antiguo en el fondo de su mesa.

—Está la vieja radio. Es antigua y no funciona muy bien. Pero creo que podré llamar a Santa Fe.

—De acuerdo.

Bella le vio ocuparse de los controles durante lo que parecieron horas, y finalmente se oyó un sonido y la voz de alguien.

—¡Eh, Jasper! ¿Eres tú? —gritó Edward en el micrófono.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

—Estoy intentando llamar a Santa Fe o Albuquerque.

Se oyó un chisporroteo y la voz de nuevo.

—No te canses. Ahora no puedes. Están en estado de emergencia por la tormenta, y además ha habido un accidente de cincuenta coches en la autopista. Estarán muy ocupados toda la noche. Sea lo que sea, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

—Oh, no —gimió Bella.

Pero realmente no se sorprendió mucho. De hecho, casi lo había estado esperando. Cuando él la miró, ella se encogió de hombros, resignada e indefensa.

—Aunque me pusiera en contacto con ellos, no enviarían a nadie hasta mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empezando a darse cuenta de que tendría que aceptar lo inevitable, pero aún rebelándose. Se levantó de nuevo y se abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Pero cómo voy a demostrar mi inocencia si no podemos ponernos en contacto con el mundo exterior? —gimió suavemente.

Edward casi le dijo que lo sentía, pero se controló a tiempo.

—No puede. Mientras tanto, será mejor que sigamos trabajando.

Apartó la máquina de escribir, colocó un montón de papeles y se preparó para levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo, se fue la luz.

—Maldición —murmuró.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Bella sujetándose a una silla cercana y sentándose—. Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Edward empezó a moverse y abrió un armario. Entonces, una luz pálida llenó la habitación de sombras que no habían estado ahí antes.

—Una lámpara de queroseno —dijo Edward—. Tenemos suficiente combustible para toda la noche.

Ella asintió en silencio, pero no se sintió nada aliviada. ¿Qué más podía ir mal?

Edward se giró y la miró, vaciló, respiró profundamente y se obligó a seguir con su trabajo.

—De acuerdo, ya es hora de que se prepare para entrar en la celda.

Las palabras fueron como una jarra de agua fría. Bella le miró, aprensiva.

—¿A qué se refiere con que me prepare?

Él se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—El reglamento exige que la registre.

Edward sabía que debió hacerlo en cuanto llegaron. Ése había sido uno de los muchos errores que había cometido. Con cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho inmediatamente.

Edward la había cacheado rápidamente junto al coche, pero eso no había sido suficiente. Si ella era realmente la criminal Billie Joe, podría tener armas escondidas. El hecho de que no hubiera intentado nada con él, no significaba que fuera inocente. Podía estar esperando el momento oportuno, por eso él, tenía que registrarla a fondo.

Aún no la había mirado para ver su reacción, pero sabía que no se lo haría fácil.

Entonces se volvió para mirarla. Ella se había levantado de la silla y estaba quieta como una estatua, mirándole con dureza. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero al mismo tiempo llenos de desafío y determinación.

—Tengo que hacerlo —le dijo Edward metiendo los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones e inclinando la cabeza, sintiéndose como un ogro.

—No —replicó Bella—. He aguantado muchas cosas, pero esto no. No puedo permitir que lo haga.

—Las normas —dijo Edward dando un paso en su dirección.

—Al diablo con sus normas. ¿Qué busca?

—Armas.

—¡Armas! —Bella extendió los brazos—. Si tuviera algún arma conmigo, estaría en mi bolso, ¿no? ¿Ve alguna pistola atada a mis caderas, alguna navaja en mis dientes? No estoy armada. Créame.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Pero yo no soy Billie Joe. Tiene que creerme. No necesita registrarme.

—Es por su propia protección —dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

Bella se movió a un lado, apartándose de él y se sujetó a un archivador como si pudiera usarlo de protección.

—No te gustaría que me ahorcara con los cordones de mis zapatos durante la noche, ¿es por eso?

—Algo así.

—No te preocupes. No soy una suicida —se puso detrás de otro archivador—. Aún no —añadió saliendo de su escondite y volviendo a la pared—. ¿No hay una mujer que lo pueda hacer?

—Sólo estoy yo.

—Sólo usted…

Sí, y él era el peor para ese trabajo. Ella no podía ni imaginar que la tocara. Tenía un leve recuerdo del modo en que se habían encontrado sus ojos, lo que había sentido ella durante un instante, y sabía que no se lo podía permitir. Se resistiría con cada fibra de su ser. Le miró y le dejó ver la determinación en su rostro.

Edward vaciló, sabiendo que su idea original de forzarla no era tan buena idea. Era un policía, pero no era idiota. Había otro modo de hacer las cosas que no lo volvían todo en una confrontación armada. Tendría que convencerla, aunque no sabía cómo.

—Éste es un pueblo muy pequeño. No hay policías mujeres. No tenemos todos los extras para los criminales como los que hay en la gran ciudad.

—No soy una criminal —le recordó Bella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso aún está por ver. Por ahora, la llamaré presunta culpable si prefiere.

—¿Presunta culpable?

—Así solíamos llamar a la gente como usted en la gran ciudad.

—Ah, entonces ha estado antes en la civilización.

Él asintió, aunque su mirada se oscureció, como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy aquí.

—¿Oh? ¿No le gustó?

Edward apartó los recuerdos que ese tema le evocaban.

—Mis gustos no son relevantes. Tenemos aquí un trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que decidir cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Ella sintió una pequeña esperanza. Ahí estaban las negociaciones. Ella cedería un poco y él también.

—Es una buena idea. Dígame qué quiere registrar, yo lo haré y…

—Lo siento. No se puede hacer así.

—¿Por qué no? No podrá pensar en serio que tengo armas escondidas bajo mi ropa.

—Podría ser. Ha ocurrido antes. Una vez arresté a una mujer que tenía una navaja oculta en sus braguitas.

Bella lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Parezco el tipo de persona que tendría un cuchillo en su ropa interior?

—¿Usted? La gente que no lo parece suele ser la peor.

Bella vio que le costaría trabajo convencerlo.

—De acuerdo. Mire —se quitó la americana y la extendió hacia él para que la viera—. No hay nada, ¿lo ve? —se la echó, levantó los brazos y se giró despacio—. Ningún bulto extraño ni compartimiento oculto —se quitó los zapatos y se quedó delante de él—. ¿Lo ve? Ninguna cuchilla en los zapatos ni pistolas en las axilas.

Lo miró esperanzada. ¿No era eso suficiente?

Durante un breve instante, él creyó que iba a volverse loco. Nunca antes una mujer a la que había arrestado le había afectado de ese modo. Pero ahí de pie, viéndola moverse frente a él, viendo su pelo ondular y dejar su perfume en el aire, viendo su blusa de seda ceñirse a su cuerpo, se le secaba la boca y se le aceleraba el corazón.

Pero sabía una cosa… no podía tocarla. Sería muy suave, y sabía que no podría resistirse, que sus manos no serían impersonales y frías al deslizarse por sus curvas. Apretó las manos en puños y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos del esfuerzo. Se esforzó por apartar el deseo de sus ojos y de su voz, y habló tratando de ser impersonal.

—¿Lleva combinación?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward tragó saliva y se forzó a continuar.

—De acuerdo. Quítese la falda.

—¡No!

—O lo hacemos así o tendré que hacerlo yo al modo anticuado.

Instintivamente, ella se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—No me desnudaré delante de usted.

—Quítese la falda o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Bella tragó saliva. Algo en su voz sonaba muy sincero. Le creía. Ella tendría que comprometerse. Después de todo, él parecía estar cooperando con su desesperado esfuerzo por evitar que la tocara.

Evitando sus ojos, ella se bajó la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer al suelo. Su combinación corta era color melocotón y de seda, y se le ceñía a las piernas, pero eso era mejor que no llevar nada. Bella se quedó mirando a la pared, sin querer mirarle a él y ver su expresión satisfecha.

—De acuerdo. Levante los brazos de nuevo y dése la vuelta.

Cerrando los ojos, ella hizo lo que le pidió, girándose muy despacio.

Ése era un mal trabajo policial y él lo sabía. Quizás fuera el tiempo. O quizás el modo en que los dos se veían forzados a compartir ese momento. O quizás que él llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer. No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba en ese momento. Sólo sabía que la deseaba de un modo que le estaba desgarrando y que tenía que resistirse.

No podía registrarla después de lo que sentía simplemente mirándola. Y sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo. ¿Y si ella llevaba algún arma oculta? La miró por todas partes donde podría tener un escondite e intentó respirar con normalidad. No vio señal de nada. Por supuesto, ella era una profesional y podría engañarle fácilmente.

Y quizás le matara durante la noche, cuando él hubiera bajado la guardia. En ese momento, sabía que tendría que arriesgarse porque no se atrevía a tocarla. No podía hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. No veo ninguna evidencia de armas. Así que confiaré en usted.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida y triunfante a la vez.

—Oh, gracias —dijo con sinceridad—. No le defraudaré.

La sonrisa le afectó tanto que tuvo que darse media vuelta y evitar mirarla igual que evitaba mirar el sol. Era demasiado brillante, demasiado acogedora.

—Bueno, mientras está sin… ropa… hay algo más que podríamos hacer —gruñó.

Ella se quedó paralizada, mirándole.

—¿El qué?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y revolvió entre los papeles.

—Billie Joe Calloway tiene… bueno, tiene ciertas características de identificación.

Bella sintió resurgir la esperanza.

—¿Cuáles? Podré demostrar que no las tengo. Así lo sabrá y quedaré en libertad.

Él levantó la mirada.

—¿Realmente quiere saberlo?

¿Si quería saberlo? Bella casi se rió en voz alta.

—Claro que sí.

—Parece que la señorita Calloway tiene un tatuaje pequeño de un corazón en… —respiró profundamente—. En la nalga izquierda.

Bella palideció y se le quitaron las ganas de reírse.

—Se lo ha inventado.

—No. Es cierto.

—Oh, bien, ¿Y entonces espera que le enseñe mi… mi… para poder reírse de mí? —preguntó Bella ruborizándose.

—No me reiría —dijo Edward suavemente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y le miró desafiante.

—Bien, no pienso hacerlo.

Edward sintió un gran alivio.

—No pensé que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que si me enseñara piel limpia, demostraría que está en lo cierto. Pero como no me lo enseñará, tengo que deducir que es porque tiene miedo de incriminarse.

—No es así. Yo no soy Billie Joe y podría demostrarlo, ¿pero de qué serviría? Seguiría aquí atrapada con usted para pasar la noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no tendría que encerrarla —le recordó Edward.

Ella vaciló.

—No va ha hacerlo.

—Claro que sí.

¿No entendía ella la seriedad de todo eso? Su aire de inocencia más que otra cosa era lo que le hacía pensar que quizás no fuera la mujer que buscaban. Pero Billie Joe también podría ser una experta engañando a la gente.

—Así que todo lo que tiene que hacer es enseñármelo —dijo Edward muy despacio.

Ella se sintió tentada. ¿Qué diablos? Estaban en los noventa.

Pero entonces se imaginó la escena. Ella bajándose las braguitas de ese lado. Incluso podría suceder que él apartara un poco la tela, la rozara…

Bella se estremeció. No podía hacerlo.

—No… no puedo…

Edward sintió algo extraño. No fue alivio ni triunfo. Por lo que a él se refería, eso lo demostraba todo. Si ella no quería enseñarle la prueba de su inocencia, obviamente debía ser culpable.

—De acuerdo. Vístase.

Ella suspiró aliviada y recogió su falda.

Edward sabía que debía darse media vuelta y ocuparse con algo para no pensar en lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero por alguna razón, pareció clavado al suelo. La miró mientras se subía la falda y se la abrochaba en la cintura.

—Aún falta algo —dijo de repente, sin pensarlo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bella asustada.

—Su pelo.

—¿Mi pelo?

—Sí —Edward se acercó y sujetó un mechón—. Puede esconder todo tipo de cosas aquí —murmuró empezando a explorarlo.

Edward sabía que no lo estaba haciendo porque sospechara que ocultaba algo. Lo hacía porque deseaba tocarla y llenarse con su aroma. Y se insultó por caer en la tentación, mientras trataba de resistirse al placer que le daba tocarla y no dejaba de decirse que ya era suficiente.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar ni de apartarse. De pronto él estuvo muy cerca. La parte alta de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, y Bella se quedó mirando su pecho, el botón del cuello de su camisa. Sintió sus manos fuertes en su pelo, apartándolo. No podía respirar, pero sintió que tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Sólo sentía su fuerza.

Quería esa fuerza, deseaba acurrucarse en ella, sentir su calor y su protección, sentir sus brazos rodeándola. La necesidad era mayor que nada de lo que ella había sentido nunca. Bella levantó la cara intentando ver sus ojos, buscando algo…

Edward estaba en arenas movedizas, pero no podía salir. Ella quería que la besara. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en sus labios, en el modo en que su cuerpo oscilaba hacia él. Un beso. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Sólo uno… Edward empezó a bajar la cara hacia ella.

Pero el beso nunca llegó. Un repentino chorro de aire helado llenó la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre grande entró. Edward seguía sujetándola, aunque levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Pero Bella se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose de pronto culpable.

—Maldición, Sam —gruñó Edward doblando sus manos vacías.

Edward estaba extrañamente molesto con su ayudante. Normalmente le alegraba verlo, pero en ese momento se sentía privado de algo que había deseado mucho. Sabía que Sam posiblemente le había salvado de una situación que podría haber deteriorado rápidamente de haber continuado. Pero en ese momento eso no le importaba.

—Pensé que vosotros los Navajos erais más sutiles —refunfuñó Edward.

Sam sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirar detenidamente a Bella y ver su aspecto desaliñado.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Estaba terminando de registrarla antes de encerrarla —le dijo Edward.

Sam no dijo nada, pero su rostro indicó que lo que había visto al entrar le había parecido algo muy diferente.

—La encontré en la vieja carretera del bosque. Echa un vistazo a esto —dijo dándole unos papeles que había en su mesa—. Estaba conduciendo un Mustang verde y no tenía ninguna identificación.

Sam hojeó los papeles.

—¿Quieres decir que finalmente tenemos aquí a una verdadera criminal y no me has llamado?

Bella movió la cabeza para aclararla. Aún seguía atontada por lo que había estado a punto de pasar con el sheriff un momento antes.

—¿Es usted sheriff también? —le preguntó al recién llegado.

—No exactamente —señaló a Edward—. Él es mi jefe.

—Oh, estoy intentando que alguien me preste algo de atención y se dé cuenta de que yo no soy esa Billie Joe. Su jefe… sacó sus propias conclusiones nada más verme y aquí estoy, arrestada. ¿Le parezco a usted una criminal?

—Bueno… no. La verdad es que no —dijo Sam mirando a su jefe a modo de disculpa.

Edward gruñó y se desplomó en su silla.

—Sam, ¿para qué has venido?

—Para ver cómo estabas. Estaba en Naimo cuando se fue la electricidad y se me ocurrió ir a ver a Emily a ver cómo se las arreglaba con la tormenta.

—Buena excusa —murmuró Edward.

Sam sonrió.

—Eso pensé. Pero entonces vi tu lámpara encendida y pensé que estarías trabajando. Emily dice que está manteniendo las cosas calientes para ti, por si acaso. Desde luego si me hubiera invitado a mí a tomar… chocolate caliente, no dudaría en ir. Pero tú… sólo le sonríes y le dices que no, dejándola con esa expresión triste…

—Y entonces vas tu a animarla —le interrumpió Edward.

—Claro. Soy un buen tipo… Escucha, Edward. Emily puede aliviar tu alma. No puedes pasarte la vida con el fantasma de una relación que…

Edward se levantó de pronto y se acercó a Sam.

—Hablas demasiado —le dijo con dureza.

Pero Sam no se molestó.

—Lo sé. Todo el mundo lo dice. No puedo evitarlo.

Edward le miró desesperado.

—Vete a casa, Sam. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Sam volvió a mirar a Bella y pareció gustarle lo que vio.

—Escucha, jefe. Si tú quieres marcharte a casa y descansar podría sustituirte. Llevas todo el día trabajando. No me parece justo que…

—Vete a casa, Sam.

Sam se despidió con un saludo militar.

—De acuerdo, jefe.

Bella vio frustrada cómo se marchaba Sam mientras el sheriff le seguía y le hablaba en un tono demasiado bajo para que ella lo oyera.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Iba a volver a quedarse sola con ese hombre, y recordó lo sucedido antes de que apareciera Sam. ¿Volvería a suceder? Claro que no. Ella no lo permitiría. ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía asustada ante la idea?

—La psique humana es extraña y complicada —murmuró para sí misma.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Edward no estuvo seguro de qué le hizo sacar la foto de Tanya y mirarla. Quizás fuera el modo en que Sam sacó el tema. Quizás fuera algo en Bella que le recordaba a ella. En cualquier caso, sintió la necesidad de mirarla. Nunca lo hacía a menos que supiera que iba a estar un rato a solas. Había dejado a Bella que tuviera algo de intimidad en el cuarto de baño, aunque no sabía cuánto tardaría en salir. Aún así se arriesgó.

La fotografía estaba muy estropeada. La tenía en un marco, pero el cristal se había roto y él no lo había cambiado. Le gustaba más sin el cristal. La sentía más cálida en sus manos. Pero sabía que así no duraría mucho.

De todos modos el rostro de Tanya estaba grabado en su mente. La sonrisa, los brillantes ojos marrones…

Habían pasado tres años, pero a él le parecía que todo había sucedido el día anterior. La rabia aún le consumía y el amor aún obsesionaba su corazón. ¿Qué había dicho Sam… el fantasma de una vieja relación? Pero no era todo así. Tanya seguía viva en su alma. Y así lo quería él.

No oyó a Bella salir del cuarto de baño ni notó que ella se había acercado por detrás y estaba mirando la fotografía por encima de su hombro.

—¿Quién es?

Él se giró rápidamente y volvió a meter la foto en su maletín con un movimiento rápido.

—Nadie.

Pero Bella había visto la sonrisa alegre de aquella mujer y, la suavidad con la que él sujetaba la foto, y de pronto recordó lo que había dicho Sam sobre su pasado.

—¿Está casado?

—No. ¿Y usted?

La pregunta la sorprendió tanto que Bella casi se rió.

—Ya hemos pasado por eso, pero está intentando pillarme, ¿verdad? Usted es el que tiene el historial de Billie Joe. Dígamelo. ¿Está casada o no?

—Mi información no dice nada sobre un matrimonio actual. Pensé que usted podría informarme.

—Bien, veamos —Bella se sentó frente a su escritorio—. Si yo fuera realmente Billie Joe, diría que es el tipo de mujer que no necesita a un hombre para ser feliz. De hecho posiblemente no confíe en los hombres. Por eso va por ahí sola, disparando y viviendo a su modo.

—¿La ve como a una figura romántica? —preguntó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

Otra pregunta con truco. Pero ella no picaría.

—El crimen no es romántico.

—¿Cree que ella lo hace por fama?

—¿Fama? Yo nunca oí hablar de ella hasta que usted la mencionó.

Edward le miró fijamente, deseando poder creerla. Parte de él lo hacía. Pero el policía en él no podía olvidar la otra parte que le decía que eran demasiadas coincidencias que ella estuviera por allí sin identificación. La historia del bolso que se había caído era difícil de creer.

¿Pero y si era cierta? ¿Qué haría si decidía que ella era inocente? ¿Sería ése un caso de identidad confundida?

En ese caso tendría que dejarla marchar. ¿Pero dónde podría ir con esa tormenta? No tenía sentido salir en esas condiciones. Los dos tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para solucionarlo.

—Bueno —dijo Edward levantándose y tomando unas llaves—. Entre en la celda.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Se le quedó la boca seca y tuvo problemas incluso para protestar.

—No… no puede meterme en una celda.

—Puedo y lo haré.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Pues tendrá que llevarme en brazos.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia ella.

—De acuerdo.

Bella se levantó y se apartó rápidamente.

—No, espere un momento —gritó.

—¿Va a entrar por su propio pie?

—¿No puedo quedarme fuera? Me he portado bien, ¿verdad? No he intentado escaparme. ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo intentaría?

—La experiencia —dijo él simplemente, dando otro paso hacia ella.

—¡Espere, espere! ¿Y si se lo prometo?

—Créame. Los dos nos sentiremos mucho más seguros si esta noche está encerrada.

Encerrada… Las palabras le helaron la sangre. Se giró para mirar la celda y empezó a ver a qué se refería él… el catre pequeño y duro, los barrotes, la soledad…

—No irá a encerrarme en esa jaula y luego marcharse y dejarme sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó horrorizada.

Claro que iba a hacerlo. O al menos era lo que debía. ¿Qué pensaba que era, un asistente social? ¡Era un policía, por el amor de Dios! La había arrestado bajo la sospecha de que fuera una mujer cuyas actividades la calificaban de amenaza para la sociedad. ¿No lo entendía? Ya era hora de que ella se enfrentara a la realidad y dejara de intentar engañarle con su fachada de inocencia.

Pero por alguna razón, no fue eso lo que le dijo.

—No me marcharé en seguida. Aún me quedan un par de horas de papeleo.

No era suficiente. Eso aún la dejaba tras las rejas. Bella no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que ganar tiempo.

Se giró para mirarle y puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Está intentando decirme que sólo estaremos nosotros dos aquí durante casi toda la noche?

Edward vaciló. Eso le enseñaría a no hacer buenas acciones. Si no hubiera abierto la boca, casi podría estar camino de su propia cama. En lugar de eso había optado por quedarse con ella un rato más, y esa mujer estaba haciendo que pareciera algo malo.

—Así es.

Ella frunció el ceño y pensó con rapidez.

—Podría… demandarlo por acoso sexual o algo así.

Edward gruñó. Ya empezaban de nuevo con eso.

—Podría. Pero estaría mintiendo. ¿Pretende decirme que es una mentirosa?

—Claro que no.

—Bien, entonces nos entendemos —dijo Edward llevándola hacia la celda.

Bella quiso retroceder, pero se controló e intentó respirar con tranquilidad. Ya era hora de que dejara de hacer el tonto. No podía hacer nada por evitar lo que iba a suceder. Si quería ponerse histérica, sólo conseguiría avergonzarse.

—Puedo andar sola —le dijo apartando su brazo de él, con la cabeza muy alta.

Pero entrar en la celda la asustó a pesar de sus buenas intenciones. El aire parecía más frío, el suelo más duro. Se aterrorizó y se dio media vuelta, agarrando al policía antes de que la dejara dentro.

—Un momento —dijo, fingiendo indignación—. Esta celda está asquerosa.

—Está limpia.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿La limpia usted?

—No, pero superviso a la gente que lo hace.

Ella miró alrededor incómoda, deseando poder encontrar algo específico de lo que quejarse. Edward sabía que estaba intentando ganar tiempo, pero realmente no le importaba. Se apoyó contra los barrotes y la miró.

—Es la mejor celda en esta parte del estado. Créame.

Bella lo miró y empezó a moverse nerviosa de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque no tiene otra opción.

Bella paseó de un lado a otro y sólo necesitó dar tres pasos.

—Parece un armario con rejas en las puertas.

—Es pequeña —admitió Edward—. Pero no la usamos mucho. Normalmente no tenemos criminales como usted —añadió con cierto tono de humor.

Ella giró y lo miró.

—¡Estoy segura! Esto es un juego para usted, ¿verdad? ¿Qué vendrá a continuación, la llegada del periodista del pueblo para preguntarme cómo me inicié en el crimen? ¿Entrevistará la televisión a la gente de la calle para preguntar si me consideran culpable o inocente? ¿Habrá una votación para ver si deberían aplicarme la pena de muerte?

Edward se esforzó por no sonreír.

—Podría ser.

—Parece que al fin soy una celebridad —dijo desesperada.

—Podría ser.

Y finalmente, Edward sonrió.

Fue una verdadera sonrisa que incluso llegó a sus ojos. Los dientes blancos brillaron contra su piel oscura y un genuino calor llenó a Bella. Se detuvo y lo miró boquiabierta.

Tan rápidamente como apareció, su sonrisa se evaporó. Edward se giró bruscamente dispuesto a encerrarla.

Ella vio el movimiento y toda su valentía desapareció al instante.

—No cierre la puerta. Por favor… Le prometo que no intentaré salir. No la cierre.

Él vaciló, impresionado por la sincera angustia que vio en sus ojos. No cerrar la celda con llave hacía inútil usarla, pero aún así, se metió las llaves en el bolsillo.

—De acuerdo, mientras se comporte.

Pero tuvo que darse media vuelta para que ella no viera su expresión. Él tenía tan pocas ganas de encerrarla como ella de que lo hiciera. Nunca se había sentido así por una arrestada. ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué con ella?

Dio media vuelta e intentó sacársela de la cabeza mientras volvía a su mesa y se ocupaba de los papeles. Pero no pudo concentrarse. Su mente seguía en aquella celda, y no le gustaba. ¿Por qué no podía encerrarla como era su obligación? ¿Por qué?

Quizás se estuviera volviendo un blandengue con la edad. Quizás hubiera perdido la costumbre de arrestar.

Pero no debía engañarse. Era por ella. Algo en ella le tenía atrapado. Debía admitir que realmente lo atraía.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no dejaban de acudir a su mente imágenes de Tanya? Normalmente él tenía mucho cuidado y no pensaba en ella cuando estaba trabajando o se encontraba con otras personas. Lo reservaba para los momentos de tranquilidad en los que la sentía cerca, casi viva de nuevo. A veces se le ponía un nudo en la garganta el tenerla tan cerca y otras se llenaba de felicidad. Nunca sabía cuál sería su reacción. Tanya seguía teniendo una vida propia en su corazón. Seguía siendo tan impredecible como siempre.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y volvió a entrar Sam, llevando una caja de cartón.

—La cena está lista —dijo dirigiéndose directamente hacia la celda, donde Bella estaba sentada, abatida en el catre—. Espero que tenga hambre.

—¿Qué? —Bella se levantó, perpleja—. ¿Me ha traído comida?

—Claro —Sam notó sorprendido que la celda no estaba cerrada con llave, pero no comentó nada. Entró y dejó la caja en la silla—. La señora Cummins, la vecina, cocina para nuestros… prisioneros. Edward me dijo que fuera y le trajera algo de comer. Así que aquí está.

Era un milagro. No había nada como la comida para levantar el espíritu, y Bella sintió un gran alivio mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma.

—Pollo frito, patatas asadas con salsa y verduras. Y… —sacó un termo y abrió la tapa—. ¡Té!

—Sí, normalmente le damos café a los prisioneros, pero Edward me dijo que quería té, así que yo…

—Gracias, Sam —le interrumpió Edward, llevándole hacia la puerta—. Vete a casa y descansa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sam, alegremente—. Eh, Billie Joe —gritó antes de salir a la tormenta—, espero que mañana puedas demostrar tu inocencia. Buena suerte.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Sam. Apreció el voto de confianza. Pero me llamo Bella.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del Navajo y Edward volvió a dirigirse a su mesa. Evitando mirarle, Bella se sentó en el catre y empezó a colocar su silla como si fuera una mesa. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, pero olía muy bien y el té realmente lo necesitaba.

Pero le confundía que él hubiera recordado que quería té y se lo hubiera dicho a Sam. Bella se sentó y bebió del termo, y sabiendo que sus mejillas se le calentaron y no precisamente del líquido.

Edward Cullen, ese horrible y malvado sheriff que la trataba con tanta dureza había notado lo que quería y había reaccionado. ¿Cuántos hombres hacían eso?

No muchos. Echándose hacia atrás, Bella escuchó el sonido del viento y se quedó pensativa. Finalmente se levantó para ver qué hacía él. Estaba sentado en su mesa, con la cabeza inclinada sobre unos papeles.

—¿Le apetece algo de comer? Hay mucho. Y no tengo mucha hambre.

—No, gracias —dijo él sin mirarla—. Ya comí antes.

Ella mordisqueó la alita de pollo y dio unos pocos bocados a la patata asada, no porque le apeteciera, sino porque odiaba pensar que se desperdiciara todo el trabajo de la señora Cummins. La comida estaba caliente y muy sabrosa. Volvió a guardarlo todo en la caja excepto el termo de té.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó cuando terminó de organizado todo.

Él la miró unos instantes.

—Usted haga lo que quiera. Yo tengo que rellenar unos informes.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Informes? Pensé que no había ningún crimen en este lugar.

—Eso es de lo que tengo que informar.

—Eh, tengo una duda —dijo Bella en un descarado intento de llamar su atención—. Usted está ahí sentado sin teléfono, y representa a la ley. ¿Cómo pueden avisarle si hay algún problema en alguna parte?

—Enviando a alguien. De todos modos, la mitad de la gente de este lugar no tiene teléfono, así que da igual.

La idea de un mundo sin teléfonos, la dejó pasmada.

—Está bromeando.

—No. La gente ha vivido durante siglos sin teléfono. Es posible.

—No puedo imaginarlo.

Él giró la silla hacia ella y dejó su bolígrafo.

—Hace cien años, cuando se construyó este edificio, nadie por aquí tenía teléfono. Pero todo el mundo tenía un caballo, podían ir rápidamente hasta la siguiente granja para informar de un accidente o un crimen. Las cosas se solucionaban.

—¿Creció usted aquí?

—No. Crecí en Phoenix, Albuquerque y Los Ángeles. Sólo llevo aquí tres años.

—¿Y qué le hizo venir?

Esa vez, Bella estaba realmente interesada y no lo hacía por entablar una amistad.

Él vaciló unos instantes.

—Me cansé de la ciudad y quería venir a algún sitio fresco y limpio, donde las personas aún creyeran las unas en las otras.

—La vida idílica y pastoral —Bella sonrió, sorprendida de esa faceta en él—. ¿La encontró? ¿O ese sueño es un engaño, como nos decimos los de la ciudad?

—Me gusta estar aquí. Es una buena vida.

—Yo me volvería loca —admitió Bella—. No creo que pudiera aguantarlo.

—Es posible. Aquí no hay mucho potencial para su estilo de vida.

Bella sabía que estaba hablando de Billie Joe y no de Bella Swan, y se enfureció.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer que entienda esto ya que se niega a escuchar. Pero yo no soy esa mujer. Soy una mujer convencional y deseo lo mismo que cualquier mujer convencional.

Él sonrió despacio y la miró con astucia.

—Oh, ahora me dirá que quiere una casita y un bebé. ¿Es así?

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Pero parece que no es lo que voy a conseguir. Es lo que siempre he deseado, pero en la ciudad, no en el campo.

—Espere unos años —murmuró Edward con expresión extraña—. Puede cambiar de opinión.

Bella le miró un momento y vio que estaba recordando algo.

—¿Qué le hizo a usted cambiar de opinión?

Él levantó la mirada y pareció sorprendido de verla. Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y se dio media vuelta.

—He de terminar estos informes —dijo bruscamente.

De pronto, Bella supo que su reacción tenía algo que ver con la foto que había estado mirando, pero también sabía que no debía preguntar. Se sentó en silencio bebiendo su té mientras le veía trabajar.

En cierto modo casi se alegraba de estar ahí y no fuera, en la tormenta. Por la mañana podría demostrar su inocencia y marcharse. Mientras tanto, ese lugar no estaba tan mal para pasar el tiempo. Realmente era mejor que haberse quedado en el coche a un lado de la carretera.

Se estremeció al pensarlo. Realmente había sido una temeridad dirigirse hacia las montañas. Justo esa tarde, había estado almorzando en Santa Fe con Jules y el doctor Juan, dos botánicos que intervenían en su revista, y se quedaron horrorizados al oír sus planes de dirigirse al norte, hacia Denver.

—Han anunciado una tormenta —dijo Jules—. Será mejor que esta noche te quedes con nosotros.

¿Una tormenta? Bah, Bella pensó que no habría ningún problema. Después de todo, las autopistas eran modernas y estaban bien preparadas.

—Si realmente tienes que marcharte —le dijo el doctor Juan—, a lo mejor puedes evitarla. He oído que no se pondrá mal hasta medianoche. Y conozco un pequeño atajo que te llevará por las montañas, pero que te ahorrará una hora o más de viaje.

Obviamente, Bella no tomó bien el atajo. Deseando llegar a casa de Rosalie unos días antes de la fiesta para charlar tranquilamente antes de que llegaran las demás, se había arriesgado. Y había terminado arrestada.

—¿Le apetece un poco de té antes de que cierre el termo?

—No, gracias.

Bella lo cerró y se apoyó en las almohadas, mirándole y preguntándose por qué se sentía tan en paz, tan serena. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía algo que ver con él. Había algo en su fuerza, en su dureza, que le hacía sentirse segura. Le gustaban sus manos, el modo en que sujetaba el bolígrafo, el modo en que inclinaba la cabeza bajo la luz… Era una locura, pero en cierto modo, se sentía protegida allí.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, siguió mirándole, y justo antes de quedarse dormida, imaginó que él la abrazaba.


	6. Capítulo 05

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptacion y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Edward tenía la espalda rígida de estar sentado durante tanto tiempo en la misma posición, pero no quería moverse. Desde donde estaba, tenía una vista perfecta de su prisionera mientras dormía. Veía su pelo dorado caer ondulado sobre la almohada, el juego de luces y sombras que la lámpara creaba sobre su blusa de seda, mostrando sólo la curva de un pecho y su largo cuello. Él le había echado la raquítica manta por encima cuando se quedó dormida, deseando que fuera gruesa y esponjosa.

Sentimientos protectores, sí. Pero sabía que podía ocuparse de todo y que las cosas no se le irían de las manos. Ya había pasado antes por eso.

El rostro de Tanya volvió a aparecer en su mente. Tenía una sonrisa de niña, medio tímida, medio traviesa, y llena de calor y alegría. Edward recordaba el día que fue asignada a ser su compañera. Él se quejó cuando la vio. Le pareció demasiado bajita, delgada y joven. Pero no tardó mucho en demostrarle su talento. Era dura y podía trabajar en las calles como cualquiera de los hombres. Pero en lo que realmente era buena era tranquilizando a mujeres histéricas y hombres a punto de cometer un delito. Una palabra de Tanya, un roce de su mano, y la gente se calmaba. Algunas personas tenían la habilidad de hacer que la gente confiara en ellos. Tanya tenía ese don con la gente.

E hizo lo mismo con él, y él llegó a amarla como nunca soñó que pudiera amar a otro ser humano. Ella lo fue todo para él, la primera mujer a la que estuvo unida sin contar a su madre.

Ella quiso casarse. Él se resistía. El matrimonio era un gran compromiso. Ella hablaba de bebés, lo que aún le asustaba más. ¿Y si sus hijos terminaban siendo como esos gamberros y delincuentes jóvenes a los que tenían que enfrentarse a diario?

—Eso no sucederá —le aseguró Tanya—. Educaremos a nuestros hijos con amor, disciplina y valores morales. No permitiremos que la calle se los lleve. Lucharemos.

Ella era una luchadora. Pero al final, perdió la única batalla que realmente importó y le dejó solo.

Edward había estado solo mucho tiempo a lo largo de su vida, por lo que debía estar acostumbrado. Su madre murió cuando tenía quince años y su padre se marchó poco después, dejándole con su tía. Como bibliotecaria, trabajaba todo el día y le dejaba solo, pero también le llevaba libros a casa, y eso le abrió un nuevo mundo a Edward, llenó sus noches con aventuras y conceptos tan interesantes que hicieron que no merodeara por las calles con los otros niños y no se metiera en problemas. Más tarde, en el instituto, siguió prefiriendo los libros a las fiestas. Tuvo pocos amigos y amigas, hasta que apareció Tanya.

Ella cambió su vida. Le enseñó a reír, a amar, a disfrutar de la vida. Edward seguía conservando todo eso. Ella se lo dio y nunca renunciaría a perderlo, porque eso sería renunciar a parte de Tanya.

Se oyó un crujido y de pronto volvió la luz. Un vistazo al reloj le indicó que casi eran las tres de la madrugada. Estaba cansado, pero nervioso a la vez. No podía relajarse ni dejar de mirar a la rubia en la celda.

No era Billie Joe Calloway, ¿verdad? Pero él no podía estar seguro hasta que le llegara la confirmación de una fuente segura. Pero estaba bastante convencido de su error. Después de tantos años como policía, su instinto tenía que haberle dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué se había dejado engañar durante tanto tiempo?

Quizás fuera por estar en las montañas durante tanto tiempo alejado de los crímenes reales, por lo que apenas podía distinguirlo. O quizás… quizás sólo estuviera solo, y simplemente mirando su bonito rostro…

De acuerdo, era atractiva. Tenía una cara guapa y un cuerpo estupendo. ¿Y qué? Eso no significaba nada.

Excepto que llevaba solo demasiado tiempo.

—Y vas a seguir así —se recordó en voz alta—. Así que ten cuidado.

Bella se estiró y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos. Algo le estaba molestando…

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando alrededor. Durante un momento creyó estar soñando. Pero entonces lo recordó. No, no era un sueño. Estaba en la cárcel. Imposible pero cierto.

Un sonido llamó su atención y encontró al sheriff de pie junto a su cama, con el termo en la mano.

—Hola —dijo él mirándola.

—Ha vuelto la luz —comentó Bella, pestañeando.

—Sí, hace unos quince minutos. Yo estaba guardando la comida en el frigorífico.

Ésa fue su excusa para entrar en la celda. La razón verdadera era estar cerca de ella.

Para torturarse… Era un bobo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Bella se sentó y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Aunque las luces estaban encendidas en el resto de la habitación, su celda estaba a oscuras.

Edward sabía que estaba jugando con fuego quedándose tan cerca de ella. No había querido despertarla, ni que la atracción le absorbiera tanto. Pero así había sido. Estaba ahí, y era como si estuviera siendo atraído por un torbellino. Si pudiera apartarse de ella…

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo cuando se la veía tan adorable, con los ojos somnolientos, el pelo alborotado, la blusa marcando sus pechos, firmes, redondos, preciosos?

Sólo unos segundos más y luego se marcharía.

—Debería volver a dormir —le dijo suavemente—. Son las tres.

Aún medio adormilada, asintió. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No ha dormido nada. ¿Qué es, un vampiro? —murmuró.

Edward se inclinó y le colocó la manta. Al hacerlo, su mano rozó la piel desnuda de su brazo.

Ella se acurrucó contra la almohada, pero no apartó los ojo de él.

—Sabe como hacer que una prisionera se sienta como en casa, ¿verdad? —le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Edward no respondió, pero tampoco se marchó. De pronto, Bella sintió que estaba más cerca. Abrió los ojos para ver la razón.

Él le estaba tocando el pelo, metiendo los dedos y mirando sus mechones dorados. Bella se quedó muy quieta, casi sin respirar, y cuando Edward la miró a los ojos, vio que estaban muy abiertos y vigilantes. Se detuvo, pero no apartó la mano.

—¿Qué hace para tener el pelo tan rizado?

—Lamento si no le gusta —Bella extendió la mano y la puso sobre la suya—. Es natural.

Edward giró la mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Él sintió como una sacudida eléctrica al ver lo excitado que estaba. Pero se aseguró de que sus ojos no mostraran lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando habló, lo hizo de forma despreocupada, burlona, desmintiendo que su pulso se estaba empezando a acelerar.

—Natural… ¿y este color dorado?

Ella le miró con ojos misteriosos. Podría estar medio dormida, pero sabía perfectamente dónde podría terminar eso. Y lo aceptaba. Edward lo vio en su cara.

—Soy rubia. ¿Hay alguna ley contra las rubias en este lugar?

Edward vaciló, sabiendo que debía marcharse. Pero no podía. Se sentó en la cama a su lado, atraído por una fuerza demasiado grande para resistirla.

—Es posible. Últimamente no he leído el código.

—Será mejor que lo haga —murmuró Bella girando la cara en su mano y cerrando los ojos—. Porque si la hay, tendré que declararme culpable.

La mano de Edward acarició su mejilla. Empezaron a pitarle los oídos al sentir su suavidad y dulzura, y supo que debía ser aún más dulce besarla.

Bella separó los labios y levantó la barbilla hacia él. Edward se inclinó para recibirlos. Era dulce como había imaginado, pero dulce como el coñac, con un sabor salvaje y profundo que le daba más sed mientras bebía. Había querido ser delicado, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron, su cabeza dejó de pensar con lógica. Las sensaciones se apoderaron de todo. Ella se derritió como cera en sus brazos. La boca de Edward se volvió más dura y exigente.

A Bella nunca le habían besado antes así, nunca se había quedado tan jadeante y mareada. La sensación se apoderó de su cabeza y la llenó de fuego. Pero no quería que terminara.

Estiró los brazos y le acercó más a ella, maravillándose de lo natural que le parecía necesitarle de ese modo.

Su cabeza le decía que apenas conocía a ese hombre y que él pensaba que era una criminal.

Pero su corazón le contestó que la dejara en paz vivir su vida.

—¿Qué?

Edward pensó que ella había dicho algo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada —murmuró Bella acariciándole la mejilla—. Nada…

Él la miró, aturdido, respirando con dificultad. Estaba preciosa con el pelo extendido a su alrededor, los labios hinchados de los besos y los ojos llenos de deseo. Su blusa se había abierto y se le veía un pecho, con el pezón erguido bajo el encaje transparente del sujetador. Algo se retorció dentro de Edward. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer.

Pero al mirarla vio lo que ella era y lo que no era. Su pelo rubio era totalmente distinto de la melena corta y negra de Tanya. Su cuerpo era redondeado y suave, mientras que el de Tanya era delgado y duro. Mientras la miraba, sus manos dejaron de acariciar y se cerraron en puños. Se apartó de ella, sorprendido.

Siempre se había dicho que no habría otra mujer como Tanya. Y ahí estaba respondiendo de ese modo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa mujer era especial. No era Tanya, pero era especial. Aún así, él tenía que resistirse a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se levantó y salió de la celda. Ella se levantó un poco, mirándole confundida.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo?

—No has hecho nada —dijo él tuteándola por primera vez y girándose repentinamente hacia ella—. No eres tú. Soy yo.

Era cierto. Ella no había hecho nada. Pero su comportamiento había sido poco profesional y posiblemente incluso un delito. Nunca debía haberla tocado.

La miró para ver cómo se estaba tomando la situación. Bella estaba sentada muy quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Puedo salir de la celda? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

Sin esperar el permiso, Bella se levantó.

—Necesito mi americana. Aquí hace frío.

Edward le dio la americana mientras ella salía de la celda y caminaba hacia él.

—Siento… lo que ha sucedido —dijo él incómodo—. Ha sido poco ético por mi parte. No debió suceder.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mi prisionera y no tenía derecho a tocarte.

—Bueno, entonces tienes que tomar una decisión. Si soy la aburrida Bella Swan, puedes besarme con impunidad. Pero si realmente soy la emocionante fuera de ley Billie Joe, besarme podría meterte en líos, ¿verdad?

Él la miró fijamente y sonrió débilmente antes de ponerse muy serio.

—Sólo tienes razón a medias. Aunque seas la inocente y pura señorita Swan, yo no tenía derecho a molestarte así. Y lo siento.

—Yo no —dijo Bella mirándole con tranquilidad—. Me ha gustado.

Él tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

—¿Entonces no vas a demandarme por acoso sexual?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Bella le miró a los ojos y vio que no era eso. Eso no le preocupaba. Era otra cosa, y tenía la sensación de que sabía qué podía ser…

Se giró mientras él le ayudaba a ponerse la americana. Era una pena, porque él estaba muy bien. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? No era exactamente que fuera guapo, pero había en él una fuerza y dureza que le hacían muy atractivo. Y en pocas horas más, todo se aclararía, ella se marcharía y no volvería a verlo. Una pena. Pero si él no sentía lo mismo, no tenía sentido intentar nada.

Al meterse su americana, sintió algo en el bolsillo y lo sacó. Era un sobre arrugado. La invitación.

—¡Mira! —gritó agitando el papel delante de él y riéndose con repentina alegría—. Es la invitación a la fiesta de Rosalie. Mira el nombre y el sello del sobre. Bella Swan. ¿Lo ves?

Él le echó un vistazo.

—¿Así que de ahí es de donde has sacado el nombre? —preguntó irónico.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y sintió deseos de sujetarle del cuello y sacudirlo.

Pero él estaba pensando en que las evidencias se amontonaban. ¿A quién quería engañar? Hacía mucho que sabía que ella no era una fugitiva. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía retractarse hasta que tuviera la prueba definitiva de su inocencia. Y mientras tanto, aún tenían por delante casi toda la noche y él se sentía claustrofóbico, inquieto… como si él fuera el prisionero. Miró hacia la ventana y tuvo una idea.

—¿Quieres salir y ver la nevada?

—¿Con la tormenta?

—Ya ha terminado —le dijo con suavidad—. ¿Te apetece salir y echar un vistazo?

Ella sonrió aliviada. Parecía que después de todo iban a superar esa situación.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí? —bromeó juguetona—. ¿No crees que intentaré escapar?

Él le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas.

—Me arriesgaré.

—De acuerdo, si tienes alguna cazadora o algo así que me puedas dejar.

Edward tenía más que eso. Tardaron otra media hora en prepararse para salir, pero una vez fuera, Bella se sintió agradecida del anorak, las botas de piel varias tallas más grandes, los guantes, la bufanda y el sombrero de lana que se bajó hasta las orejas. Se sentía como una momia, y le hizo reír caminar en la nieve con sus enormes botas, pero estaba caliente. Y una vez se aclimatizó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, le encantó.

Nieve recién caída cubriéndolo todo. El aire era frío y delicioso al respirar. La nieve reflejaba la luz de la luna, volviéndolo todo tan brillante que casi parecía de día. Al principio, apenas se atrevía a moverse, pero una vez lo hizo, cada paso dejaba una huella profunda y limpia en la nieve. Riéndose de alegría, corrió, se cayó al suelo con torpeza y se rió aún más.

Él la levantó.

—Vamos, por aquí.

caminaron por la nieve. Ella se cansó antes que él y Edward la hizo caminar sobre sus huellas para ahorrar energía. Pasaron una casa pequeña y Bella se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo dormía mientras ellos estaban ahí fuera. De algún modo, eso le pareció muy íntimo y deseó besarle y abrazarlo. Pero con toda esa ropa entre ellos, no saldría bien. Eso le hizo reír de nuevo.

Edward no sabía de qué se reía, pero sonrió y le sujetó la mano.

—Vamos, hay una estupenda colina aquí cerca.

La colina era larga y estaba llena de árboles. Con la alfombra de nieve bajo sus pies, el cielo negro encima y las estrellas brillando en la nieve, era un lugar de ensueño. Aguantó la respiración, sin poder creer que algo pudiera ser tan maravilloso.

Se rió en voz alta y Edward la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Estaba pensando en niños pequeños con trajes de nieve, tan abrigados que no pueden doblar los brazos ¿No te los puedes imaginar deslizándose por la colina?

—Esa clase de diversión no es sólo para niños. Vamos.

—¿Qué? —Bella vaciló.

—Dame la mano. Confía en mí.

Ella lo hizo y al instante, Edward empezó a deslizarse por la colina con ella a su lado. Bella fue gritando todo el tiempo mientras iban adquiriendo velocidad, hasta que aterrizaron en un montón enredado al final.

Bella perdió su gorra y se le llenó el pelo de nieve, pero se estaba riendo mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y le quitaba la nieve de la cara.

—Esto no se puede hacer en la ciudad.

—No —respondió Bella—. Al menos no en Los Ángeles.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sin más razón que la alegría del momento, los dos se rieron. Edward la llevó a un tronco caído donde se sentaron tras quitarse la nieve y él le colocó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿La echas de menos? —preguntó Bella mientras contemplaba el bello paisaje frente a ellos.

—¿El qué? ¿La vida en la ciudad?

Ella asintió.

—Claro. Hay cosas que echo de menos. Los buenos restaurantes, el teatro, la emoción…

—Yo lo echaría todo de menos.

—Pero hay cosas que no echo de menos. Y comparándolas, prefiero esto.

—¿Eres de sangre india?

—En parte. Mi abuelo era Apache. Al menos es lo que me han dicho.

—¿No llegaste a conocerlo?

—No.

—¿Entonces no creciste en una reserva ni nada de eso?

—No —Edward se rió—. Crecí en la ciudad. Nunca supe mucho sobre mis orígenes y raíces, ni de la herencia Apache de mi padre ni de la británica y francesa de mi madre. Yo sólo era un niño americano, como cualquiera.

Edward no estaba cómodo hablando tanto de sí mismo. Intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo se llega a ser editora de una revista de heléchos?

Ella hizo una mueca. Ése no era un tema muy edificante para ella.

—Me licencié en periodismo.

—Oh, entiendo. Y luego decidiste que el mundo necesitaba una revista sobre heléchos.

Bella le miró y se rió.

—No fue tan simple. Primero pasé unos años trabajando en un periódico clandestino. Fue horrible. Nos especializábamos en palabras de cuatro letras y grupos de rock analfabetos… Mi tío llevaba publicando esa revista de heléchos hacía más tiempo del que yo podía recordar. Y estaba listo para retirarse. Así que me la ofreció. Yo era la más apropiada para reemplazarle con mis estudios de periodismo.

—Y las palabras de cuatro letras —se burló risueño—. Y seguro que también te volvían loca los heléchos.

—La verdad es que no. Después de hacer entrevistas con grupos como Dolor de Cabeza, Pinchos y las Babosas, pensé que los heléchos serían muy aburridos.

—Pero en seguida te enganchó el romance de las esporas.

—Al principio no. Pero ahora sí. Los heléchos son plantas misteriosas. Son como los dinosaurios, restos de una era anterior. Y cuanto más me aficiono a ellos, más empiezo a apreciar lo únicos que son. Ahora soy una aficionada a ellos.

Edward sonrió. Y no le quedó ninguna duda de que ella era Bella Swan.

¿Qué haría con ella? La había fichado. No podía dejarla marchar sin algún documento que la exculpara. Y hasta el momento, no lo tenía. Sólo tenía su intuición. Además, no tenía sentido apresurar las cosas. Tendría que ir a echar un vistazo a su coche, asegurarse de que no había sido dañado por la tormenta y aún la podría llevar a Denver.

Y luego, ella se iría y saldría de su vida para siempre. Mejor. Su lugar no estaba allí.

—Esto es precioso —Bella suspiró—. ¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí?

—Casi tres años.

Ella le miró fijamente a la cara.

—¿Y por qué elegiste este lugar?

Ya estaba. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer las mujeres tantas preguntas?

—Aquí necesitaban un sheriff cuando yo necesitaba un trabajo —le dijo evasivo.

—Menuda coincidencia —replicó Bella, decidida a conseguir información—. ¿Pero por qué aquí? Es totalmente distinto de Los Angeles.

—Sí. Es otro mundo. Otro planeta.

—¿Qué te hizo ponerte tan en contra de la ciudad?

—Muchas cosas. Me harté de la violencia. Me enteré de este trabajo y me pareció el antídoto perfecto. Este lugar no sólo es tranquilo, sino que está cerca de muchas reservas indias. Me pareció una buena oportunidad de aprender algo sobre mi abuelo.

Vio que esa respuesta le agradó, y por alguna estúpida razón, eso también le agradó a él. Apartó la mirada e intentó endurecer su corazón, pero no funcionó. Se levantó del tronco y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Volvamos. Tardaremos más en regresar.

Y así fue. Subir colina arriba era muy lento. Cuando Bella estuvo jadeante del esfuerzo, él la llevó en brazos.

—Peso demasiado —protestó, incómoda al principio.

—Nada de eso.

Y por su paso rápido y ligero sin signos de cansancio, Bella decidió que tenía razón.

Así que se relajó y disfrutó de ser llevada en brazos por la nieve por un hombre grande y fuerte. La dejó en lo alto de la colina y ella extendió los brazos, mirando a su alrededor.

—Este lugar debe ser maravilloso en Navidad. Me encantaría volver en esa época del año —le miró y sonrió—. ¿Crees que podrías arrestarme el año que viene sobre finales de noviembre?

—¿Por qué no? Pero asegúrate de que haces algo para darme un motivo.

—De acuerdo. Antes de irme a lo mejor robo algo que no notes hasta el próximo invierno.

—Buena idea.

Durante un segundo, él pensó que podría referirse a su corazón, pero alejó ese pensamiento al instante. Demasiado sentimentalismo. Y si había algo que él no podía soportar, eran las tonterías sensibleras.

Volvieron y al llegar, la habitación estaba caliente. Se quitaron la ropa mojada de nieve junto a la estufa. Bromearon mientras lo hacían, pero evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Los dos estaban incómodos al no estar seguros de qué sucedería a continuación.

—Volveré a la celda —anunció Bella colgando la última prenda mojada para que se secara—. Será mejor que esté allí antes de que la gente empiece a llegar por la mañana.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Se supone que yo he de estar encerrada en esa celda. Si la persona equivocada entra y nos ve… bromeando y charlando, podrías tener problemas.

—Puedo enfrentarme a los problemas.

—Bueno, pero yo no sé si podría enfrentarme a meterte en líos. Además, quiero echarme un rato. Aún no ha amanecido. Quizás pueda dormir un poco.

Edward se movió inquieto de un lado a otro, sin saber qué quería que hiciera.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Y luego, por la mañana…

Bella no quería pensar en la mañana siguiente. Rápidamente y llevada por un impulso, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la boca. El beso fue rápido y suave.

—Gracias por una noche mágica —susurró al apartarse, y se giró para dirigirse a la celda.

Él la vio marcharse y el corazón latió salvaje en su pecho. Cada parte de su ser deseaba seguirla. Pero no lo haría. Esa vez no.


	7. Capítulo 06

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Había nieve alrededor del estanque. Bajo la superficie burbujeaban manantiales de agua caliente, llenándolo todo de niebla. La mujer se giró y Edward guiñó los ojos, intentando verla entre la bruma. Al principio, todo lo que vio fue una melena dorada flotando alrededor de su cara. Luego su atención fue captada por su cuerpo desnudo y sensual. Estaba saliendo del estanque, y gotas de agua brillaban por todas partes, en su pelo y en su piel. Sus pechos eran redondos, de pezones rosados y preciosos. Su cintura pequeña y sus caderas de bonitas curvas, protegiendo un triángulo dorado. Su rostro apareció entre la melena. Era Bella. Esa vez sería suya. Moviéndose despacio, intentó alcanzarla… pero de repente, el aire se oscureció y un trueno resonó en la distancia. Ella estaba riéndose y alejándose de él, y justo cuando su mano estuvo a punto de tocarla, ella le dio la espalda y Edward bajó la mirada. Tenía un tatuaje en una nalga, un corazón grande y rosa con una serpiente alrededor. Y cuando Edward volvió a levantar la mirada, ella le miraba por encima del hombro, y su cara había cambiado. No era Bella. Era alguien que se parecía a ella, pero que llevaba mucho maquillaje y se reía y burlaba de él.

—No —dijo Edward retrocediendo—. No, no…

Y entonces, cayó en un agujero negro y lo siguiente que supo es que se despertó a punto de caerse de la silla al suelo.

Un sueño. Eso había sido todo. Movió la cabeza para despejarla y luego miró a la celda para ver si había despertado a Bella, pero estaba profundamente dormida con la mejilla apoyada en una mano. Parecía un ángel y totalmente distinta de la mujer que había aparecido al final de su sueño.

¿Pero quién era ella realmente? ¿Cómo podía saberlo con seguridad?

Se le ocurrió que todo lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse, apartar algo de ropa y lo sabría. Gruñó y metió la cabeza entre las manos. Se estaba obsesionando con eso. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Pero no consiguió olvidar el sueño. Las cosas no eran siempre como parecían. Él llevaba el tiempo suficiente al servicio de la ley para saber que era cierto. Los mejores criminales eran a menudo los mejores actores. Él no creía que Bella fuera Billie Joe. Pero se había equivocado otras veces, ¿verdad?

Se equivocó con Tanya al principio. Pensó que era débil e inútil como policía. Se enfureció cuando la asignaron como su compañera. Incluso llegó a presentar una queja.

Pero Tanya no tardó mucho en hacer que se tragara sus palabras. Lo hizo con estilo y clase, pero nunca se lo restregó en las narices. Y cuando murió a su lado, recibiendo una bala que posiblemente era para él, perdió todo lo que le importaba en la vida.

Hubo una vista y algunos oficiales le acusaron de estar demasiado unido a su compañera, de perder la sensatez por su obsesión por ella. Edward durante meses estuvo destrozado, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que sus sentimientos no habían tenido nada que ver con lo que había ocurrido.

Pero aún así tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que estaba volviendo a permitir que los sentimientos se entrometieran. ¿Estaba dejando que su atracción hacia Bella afectara su visión de las cosas?

No había duda de que lo atraía. Era una fascinación diferente de la que sintió con Tanya. Aquello fue amor y un profundo afecto basado en el respeto mutuo. Eso era… era… ¿Qué diablos era?

Una locura. Ésa era la mejor palabra para definirlo. Y por eso tenía que mantener el control.

Miró su maletín. La foto de Tanya estaba allí. Debería sacarla, levantarla y hacer una señal al mundo de que su corazón estaba ahí. Ahí y en ninguna otra parte.

Pero no lo hizo. Una mano invisible pareció retenerle. Así que se quedó muy quieto en la silla y volvió a quedarse dormido. Y esa vez, no soñó.

La mañana llegó con una delegación de los niños del lugar. Edward se levantó sobresaltado cuando llamaron. Se tambaleó somnoliento y fue a abrir. Recibió una bocanada de aire frío y en la puerta vio a tres niños muy abrigados. Ninguno tendría más de doce años.

—Hola, niños —se frotó los ojos y les miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

El más alto habló.

—Hemos venido a ver a la señora que está en la cárcel.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron del todo. Se giró y vio a Bella durmiendo y tapada completamente.

—¿Quién os ha dicho que hay una señora en la cárcel?

El más alto respiró profundamente.

—Jimmy dijo que oyó a White Horse decirle a Andy Cruz que la señora Cricket llamó a Angie Andrews y le dijo que Beatrice estuvo anoche en el Laundromat y dijo que el sheriff Cullen tenía a una mujer…

—Es suficiente —Edward levantó una mano para acabar con la frase interminable y puso los ojos en blanco al ver los rostros expectantes de los niños—. De acuerdo, pero no hagáis ruido. Podéis mirar y luego os vais, ¿está bien?

Ellos asintieron con ojos brillantes. Entraron uno por uno, cruzaron la habitación y se quedaron a cierta distancia de los barrotes.

Nadie habló durante un rato.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró el más pequeño en voz alta.

Bella se estiró.

—Estaba durmiendo —le dijo Edward.

—Tiene los ojos abiertos —observó el pequeño.

Edward asintió con tristeza.

—Ahora sí —murmuró, mirando a Bella e intentando sonreír—. Buenos días.

Pero ella no sonrió ni le respondió.

No podía culparla. ¿A quién le gustaría despertarse y encontrarse con un grupo de niños mirándola como si fuera un bicho en un museo? Edward iba a llevárselos de allí, pero antes de decirles que debían marcharse, el más alto hizo una nueva observación.

—Recuerdo cuando Harry Moon estuvo aquí drogado.

Todos los niños asintieron con solemnidad con los ojos muy abiertos. Evidentemente era una experiencia infantil que no olvidarían.

—No era como ella —dijo el más pequeño.

—Parecía enfermo y roncaba.

—Y cuando se despertó parecía tonto.

—Ella no parece así.

—No.

—Es guapa.

Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, Bella se sentó.

—Gracias.

Todos dieron un bote hacia atrás, como si no hubieran pensado que ella pudiera oírles y mucho menos hablarles.

—Ha dicho algo —susurró uno.

—¿Nos hablaba a nosotros?

Todos se acercaron con cuidado a los barrotes.

—Eh, señora. ¿Por qué está ahí? —le preguntó el más alto.

Bella bostezó y sonrió somnolienta.

—Es una buena pregunta. Será mejor que le preguntes al sheriff. Él es el que me metió aquí.

Los tres se giraron y miraron al sheriff. Él vaciló. Su primer impulso fue decirles que se marcharan, pero su lado bueno intervino. Después de todo, él era una figura de autoridad en ese lugar, y tenía que ayudar en la educación de los niños. Suspirando se sentó sobre su mesa y le hizo a los niños un gesto para que se acercaran. Ellos se movieron rápidamente y formaron un círculo a su alrededor, mirándole expectantes.

—Recibí noticias de una orden de arresto para… —vaciló y miró a Bella, que les observaba con interés—… una mujer que era buscada por la policía en un par de estados. Era una mujer de fuera del pueblo.

—¿Una forastera?

—Eso es. Decía que era rubia, bonita y de unos treinta años. ¿Se os ocurre alguien que sea así?

Todos miraron a Bella.

—De acuerdo. Esa mujer rubia conducía un Mustang verde. ¿Y sabéis qué coche conducía nuestra invitada cuando la encontré?

Todos miraron a Bella y de nuevo al sheriff, pero no dijeron una palabra.

—Un Mustang verde —dijo Edward—. Estaba conduciendo por la vieja carretera del bosque.

—La carretera está cerrada —dijo el más pequeño.

—Exacto. Y ésa fue otra razón por la que sospeché de ella.

El pequeño arrugó la cara mientras trataba de entenderlo.

—¿Entonces está arrestada por ir por la vieja carretera?

—No —dijo Edward pacientemente—. Está arrestada porque encaja con la descripción de la orden de búsqueda. Y que estuviera en una carretera cerrada también era sospechoso. Podría haber estado intentando buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

Los niños le miraron fijamente, pero no dijeron nada. Edward frunció el ceño. Algo le dijo que no estaban muy convencidos.

—¿No lo entendéis? Pensé que podía ser la mujer que estaban buscando. Tenía que arrestarla por si acaso.

El más pequeño volvió a mirar a Bella.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Era una buena pregunta. Edward la miró y ella respondió.

—Me llamo Bella Swan. El sheriff cree que soy alguien llamado Billie Joe Calloway. Ella es la persona que ha hecho algunas cosas malas.

El más pequeño pareció sorprendido.

—No pareces una señora mala.

—Tienes razón. Yo no soy esa señora mala. Ella es otra persona.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Edward.

—Ella no es la señora mala. ¿Por qué no la dejas marchar?

Edward gruñó por dentro, pero tuvo que mantener una imagen firme y fuerte frente a los niños, así que no permitió que notaran lo mucho que le incomodó la pregunta.

—A veces hay que retener a la gente hasta que se tenga mejor información. Es como… —lo pensó unos instantes—. Es así. Digamos que tenéis un nuevo perrito y el vecino dice que vio a un perro igual haciendo un agujero en sus plantas. Da una descripción que es igual a la del nuevo perrito. Vosotros nunca le habéis visto hacer nada de eso, y os cuesta creerlo. Os da pena pensar que el perrito cause tantos problemas, pero lo dejáis todo el día dentro de casa, por si acaso.

—¿Y luego te enteras de que el vecino estaba mintiendo? —preguntó el más alto.

—No, no exactamente…

—Entonces descubres que hay otro perrito igual que el tuyo —intervino el mediano—. Y quizás lo hizo él.

—Eso es —dijo Edward—. A eso me refiero exactamente.

—¿Entonces estás esperando a encontrar por aquí a otra señora que es igual que ella? —preguntó el alto con escepticismo.

—Algo así.

—¿Entonces Bella es una prisionera? —preguntó el mediano.

—Algo así —empezó Edward—, pero…

—¡Una prisionera!

No necesitaron oír más. Eso les encantó. Los tres se giraron y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Una prisionera!

—Vamos a decírselo a los otros niños —sugirió el más alto.

Y los tres se marcharon corriendo.

Edward miró a Bella con timidez.

—Sabía que algún día me haría famosa —murmuró ella.

Realmente no estaba enfadada. Estaba demasiado ocupada maravillándose con él. Se le veía incluso mejor esa mañana con la luz del sol que con la lámpara. ¿Por qué no había encontrado a un hombre así en Los Ángeles?

—Siento todo esto… —murmuró Edward—. Pensé que podría dejarles entrar a verte antes de que te despertaras.

—Oh, no pasa nada —dijo cortante—. No me comparan todos los días con un perrito nuevo.

Pero estaba sonriendo. Realmente le había gustado el modo en que él le había hablado a los niños. Le sorprendió. ¿Quién habría imaginado que ese hombre grande y gruñón podría ser tan blandengue con los niños?

Bella pasó un rato en el cuarto de baño, aseándose. Mientras estaba ahí, Sam llegó con su desayuno. Lo estaba dejando en la celda cuando ella salió. Edward no estaba a la vista.

—Panecillos y salchichas —le dijo Sam alegremente—. Y también té y café. Ese brebaje que hace Edward en la máquina no es apropiado para una dama.

—Gracias. Me muero de hambre.

Antes de que se sentara a disfrutar de su desayuno, se oyó un rugido fuera, un sonido metálico que se hacía más y más alto. Sobresaltada, se volvió a Sam.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿No ha oído hablar de un quitanieves?

—¿Significa eso que las carreteras están abiertas?

—Sí. Al menos la autopista. Pero ahora he de irme a un sitio donde no irá ningún quitanieves durante horas.

—¿Dónde?

—A la vieja carretera del bosque. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar el bolso que Edward me dijo que perdió allí anoche. ¿Puede darme alguna pista del lugar? No me gustaría tener que excavar toda la carretera si puedo evitarlo.

Rápidamente, Bella le describió la zona lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Dónde está el sheriff? —preguntó cuando terminó.

—Se ha ido a su casa a recoger unas cosas y ver cómo ha quedado el lugar después de la tormenta.

En ese momento apareció Edward. Sam sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, voy a buscar ese bolso. Volveré pronto.

Bella se dispuso a comenzar con su desayuno.

—¿Te ha estado contando Sam muchas cosas? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Por qué siempre comentas lo mucho que habla?

—Porque es un Navajo. Normalmente son personas muy calladas que no hablan a menos que tengan algo que decir. Pero Sam es la excepción que confirma la regla —Edward sonrió—. Lo adoro. Es el mejor ayudante del mundo, pero nunca deja de hablar.

A Bella le encantaba su sonrisa. Suspirando, volvió a su desayuno. Estaba delicioso y ella hambrienta. Pero todo el tiempo estaba pensando en Edward y mirándolo. Tenía que admitir que cada vez le gustaba más. Primero el modo de comportarse con los niños y luego el modo de hablar de su ayudante.

—¿Tienes hijos? —le preguntó de repente, sin pensar, levantándose de la cama.

Él la miró sobresaltado.

—No, claro que no. Nunca he estado casado.

Bella se acercó a él y le miró con la cabeza inclinada.

—Se te dan bien los niños. Algún día serás un buen padre.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se apartó. No quería discutir con ella lo poco probable que eso era. Evitando su mirada, se puso a trabajar en su mesa.

Ella se sentó frente a él.

—¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?

—¿Quién dice que te vaya a soltar? —preguntó mirando su reloj—. Dentro de una hora llamaré a Santa Fe y veremos si podemos solucionarlo todo. Hasta entonces no puedes irte.

Bella suspiró.

—Si la línea ha vuelto, podría hacer mi llamada.

—Claro —Edward le puso el teléfono delante.

Su rostro era impasivo e inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué finges que no te gustan los niños? —preguntó Bella ignorando el teléfono—. Nadie lo cree.

Al fin. Algo pareció brillar en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que la gente piensa de mí?

—Es obvio. Crees que lo escondes bien, pero se nota.

Él se quedó mirándola unos instantes.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Estamos teniendo una conversación. ¿No lo notas?

—No. Y creo que tú eres la que tienes problemas con los niños y la que está obsesionada con el tema.

Ella asintió.

—Es cierto, pero al menos yo lo admito.

Así que eso era. Edward recordaba a Tanya usando trucos así. Bella quería hablar. Quería que dejara los papeles y le prestara atención.

Las mujeres eran extrañas. Parecían necesitar esa clase de comunicación para estar contentas.

—De acuerdo —Edward entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa—. Adelante. Háblame de ti y los niños.

Ella vaciló.

—Estamos hablando de ti y los niños —le recordó—. ¿Por qué finges que no te importan? Es obvio que ellos te adoran.

—No me adoran. Me admiran porque soy el sheriff.

—Eso es parte de ello. Pero tienes un don natural con los niños. ¿Por qué quieres negarlo? ¿No has pensado nunca en tener hijos?

—Cuando se ha visto el lado de la vida que he visto yo, se duda en traer un niño al mundo. Un niño al que se ame y quiera proteger. Tener hijos es buscarse angustias.

—Así es la vida. Es un juego con sus riesgos. Pero no se consigue nada si no se vive.

—Yo prefiero elegir mis juegos, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Siempre lo he querido —admitió—. Y aquí estoy, de camino a una fiesta de mi mejor amiga y compañera de estudios para anunciar la llegada de su bebé y…

—Sintiéndote falsa por ello.

—Sí. Y odiándome por sentirme así.

—Pues deja de sentirse así.

—No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Verás… yo fui siempre la que quiso una familia. De jóvenes mis amigas se reían diciéndome que era una anticuada al querer ser ama de casa mientras las otras tenían carreras en mente. Y ahora… —bajó la voz—. Ahora Rosalie va a tener un bebé. Y parece que yo no.

Normalmente, Edward se habría sentido desconcertado por una revelación así. No le interesaban las confesiones. Pero había algo en ella, en su aire de inocencia que le conmovía. Y le agradaba que le contara algo que obviamente era íntimo y doloroso. Sólo deseaba saber qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Algún día tendrás un bebé. Hay muchos hombres en el mundo.

—Lo sé —Bella miró hacia la ventana—. Y yo he salido con casi todos. Pero el hombre apropiado para mí no está ahí. Si así fuera, ya le habría encontrado. Realmente le he buscado —sonrió débilmente—. Dicen que todos los buenos partidos ya están casados. Así que quizás por eso no pueda encontrar a ninguno soltero y libre.

—Se dicen muchas cosas que no son verdad —dijo Edward, deseando decir algo más inteligente para consolarla.

Pero ella no necesitaba consuelo. Sólo necesitaba hablar.

—Un par de años atrás, perdí la esperanza y pensé en hacerlo sola… adopción, inseminación, bancos de esperma, todo eso.

La idea horrorizó a Edward, pero no lo demostró.

—¿Qué te detuvo?

—Cuando lo analicé me di cuenta de que no sería justo que el bebé creciera sin un padre. Sólo satisfacería mis deseos egoístas a costa del niño. Y realmente pienso que una vez se decide tener un hijo, su bienestar ha de ser lo primero.

Edward la miró a los ojos, tratando de llegar a su corazón. Su decisión fue dolorosa, pero la hizo con valor y una generosidad de espíritu que no se encontraba a menudo. Edward se quedó impresionado.

—Así que aún estás buscando un hombre que te ayude a formar una familia.

—Podría decirse así.

Edward sabía que su comprensión estaba bien mientras no llevara a una intimidad que no podía permitirse. Endureció su corazón y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, a mí no me mires.

Intentó hablar de modo despreocupado, pero sonó frío y duro.

Su comentario fue como una jarra de agua fría para Bella. Ella le había desnudado su alma y él se lo estaba tomando todo de forma superficial.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de mirarte a ti? ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

Había sido un comentario equivocado. Edward intentó salvar la situación.

—No pretendía…

Pero Bella no le oyó. Estaba herida. Había pensado que se estaban llevando bien y él había hecho un comentario que lo negaba.

—¿Quién eres tú para mí? —gritó interrumpiéndole—. Sólo el hombre que me sacó de mi coche cuando yo iba de camino a una fiesta, me arrestó por algo que no hice, me metió en la cárcel, me hizo pasar por la humillación de un registro…

Bella había ido demasiado lejos. Después de todo, él se había saltado las normas precisamente para evitarle esa humillación.

—No te registré aunque debí hacerlo —le recordó.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Lo intentaste. Pero yo no te dejé.

—Que no me dejaras no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Oh, no? —Bella se puso de pie—. No te atreverías a ponerme una mano encima.

—¿Me estás desafiando? —preguntó él levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

—Oh, te encantaría tener una excusa para encerrarme, ¿verdad?

Él no necesitaba una excusa. ¿Es que ella no lo entendía? ¡Estaba arrestada! Y él se estaba portando bien al dejarla salir de la celda. Deseó sacudirla, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

—De acuerdo. Yo sí te desafío. Demuéstrame que no eres Billie Joe Calloway. Demuéstrame, aquí y ahora, que no tienes el tatuaje.

Bella palideció.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún crees que soy Billie Joe? —preguntó horrorizada.

—No, no lo creo. Pero sigo siendo un policía y necesito la prueba. Y aunque pienso que no lo eres, también pienso que podrías serlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. Y tú estás intentando cambiar de tema porque eres una cobarde.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No lo soy.

—Te he desafiado y tú te has rajado.

—Bien… ¡pues yo te desafío a ti!

—¿A qué?

—A… a…

De pronto, Bella estaba más cerca y sus manos estaban en su pecho, como si quisiera empujarlo. Pero su rostro estaba girado hacia él y sus labios separados. Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

—Te desafío a que dejes de fingir que no quieres besarme.

Edward no sabía cómo podía pasar eso cuando se había resistido tanto. Y entonces, su boca estuvo sobre la suya, reclamándole. Edward metió las manos bajo su blusa y las puso en su espalda.

No había palabras para describir lo que sintió. Era algo suave y caluroso, lleno de necesidad y deseo…

Se separaron con un jadeo, en busca de aire, pero los brazos de Edward seguían abrazándola. Bella sonrió.

—No podía respirar.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Edward mirándola y deseando devorarla.

—Da igual —susurró Bella echándose sobre él de nuevo—. No necesito respirar.

Su cara estaba contra su piel. Apretó su cuerpo al de él, queriendo sentir su dureza, moldearse a sus formas. Nunca había conocido antes esa sensación de perderse en un hombre. Su boca era dura, ardiente y deliciosa.

Podría amar fácilmente a ese hombre…

—Sí —murmuró Bella echándole los brazos al cuello—. Oh, sí…

Pero él estaba armándose de valor para apartarse de su precioso rostro y su provocativo cuerpo. Eso no estaba bien. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que dejarlo antes dé que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

—No —dijo sujetándola de los hombros con fuerza—. No podemos hacer esto. Yo soy el policía y tú la prisionera, ¿recuerdas? Esto está mal.

—Pero yo no soy Billie Toe. Así que no importa.

Intentó abrazarle de nuevo y él gimió, cerrando los ojos mientras las manos de Bella rodeaban su cara, acercándole…

Un sonido en la puerta les sobresaltó. Se giraron y se separaron a la vez. La puerta se había abierto una rendija y Bella regresó rápidamente a la celda. Entonces la puerta se abrió un poco más y empezaron a entrar un montón de niños.

—Hola —les dijo Edward—. Alto aquí. Esto no es un zoo y no podéis venir a curiosear siempre que queráis.

La niñita que iba delante no le hizo caso. Estaba mirando a Bella. Se detuvo a unos metros de ella con los ojos como platos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward—. Si queréis ver a la prisionera, adelante. Pero luego tenéis que marcharos y…

Pero no le estaban escuchando. Todos miraban atónitos a Bella.

La niña de pelo oscuro que parecía ser la jefa del grupo fue la primera en hablar.

—Jeremy Pierce, mira —dijo poniendo a un niño más pequeño delante de ella—. Tiene el pelo amarillo, como tu mamá. ¿Ha estado tu mamá alguna vez en una cárcel?

—No. Pero le pusieron una multa una vez en Santa Fe. Yo estaba con ella.

Jeremy hinchó el pecho y los demás le miraron unos instantes con envidia.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward empezando a sacarlos—. Fuera todos.

La niñita se giró de mala gana para marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo y tiró a Edward de la manga.

—Sheriff, ¿es peligrosa?

Los demás se quedaron mirándolo, en espera de su respuesta.

Edward lo pensó unos instantes, mirando a Bella.

—Sí, es muy peligrosa. Tengo que tener cuidado.

Los niños se estremecieron.

—¿Qué te hará, eh?

Edward miró a Bella con ojos risueños unos instantes.

—Eso da igual. Venga, fuera todos.

—¿Vas a tenerla aquí toda la primavera? —preguntó la niña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. Si me apetece —dijo muy serio.

Ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Ahora todos a casa. La prisionera necesita descansar.

Se marcharon y Edward miró con timidez a Bella.

—Bien, ya te has divertido —le dijo ella esforzándose por no reírse—. Ahora, si has terminado de aterrorizar a los niños, esta mujer peligrosa se sentará a terminar su desayuno.

—Lo siento, pero era la verdad.

Bella lo miró. No sonreía. Estaba muy serio.

—Adelante. Cómetelo antes de que se enfríe. Y recuerda esto, Bella. No te tomes nada muy en serio.

Y con eso, volvió a su trabajo.

Bella… Había dicho su nombre. Era la primera vez, y la llenó de satisfacción. Deseó acariciar su mejilla, besarlo… pero el momento pasó.

Suspirando, fue a sentarse en su cama. Pero tenía un nuevo secreto en su corazón. Podría enamorarse de ese hombre con muy poco esfuerzo. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Tenía alguna elección en el asunto?

Devoró el resto de su desayuno y se bebió todo el té y el café, sintiéndose feliz. Edward estaba ocupado trabajando, fingiendo que había olvidado su existencia, pero no pasaba nada. Ella había sentido la pasión de su beso, la necesidad de su cuerpo. Aún no habían terminado el uno con el otro. Y casi era la hora de llamar a Santa Fe.


	8. Capítulo 07

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara Sam.

—¿Quién adivina lo qué he encontrado? —preguntó agitando algo en su mano al entrar.

—¡Mi bolso! —gritó Bella.

—Su bolso —le dijo Sam dándoselo y mirando a Edward.

—Aquí está mi identificación —Bella sacó una funda de plástico con su carné de conducir y tarjetas de crédito, entregándoselas a Edward con aire de triunfo—. ¿Qué más quieres?

Edward miró la funda, pero su rostro volvía a estar inexpresivo. ¿Por qué no le alegraba saber la verdad? Bella no lo entendía. Quería ver algo de felicidad. ¿Prefería acaso que ella fuera culpable?

Posiblemente fuera algún asunto de policías que ella no entendía. Se apartó y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaría hecha un desastre. Todavía no se había mirado en un espejo.

Sacó una pequeña bolsita de aseo de un bolsillo lateral.

—Deja que me lleve la bolsita de aseo y el peine y quédate con el bolso para examinarlo si quieres. Voy a asearme un poco.

Él asintió sin hablar, la vio entrar en el cuarto de baño y se quedó mirando la puerta al cerrarse unos instantes. Ahí estaba su bolso, justo delante de él, y demostraría de sobra que ella era quien decía ser. Lo sabía sin mirar. Y una vez lo admitiera, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejarla marchar? Si no era Billie Joe, no tenía derecho a retenerla más tiempo. Y si no tenía una buena razón para retenerla ahí, se marcharía y él nunca volvería a verla.

¿Y qué? Sería mejor que ella siguiera su camino.

—Voy a llevarla a Santa Fe para aclarar todo este asunto —le dijo de pronto a Sam.

Sam, extrañamente callado, simplemente se quedó mirándole.

—Tengo que estar seguro —añadió Edward.

Sam siguió sin decir nada. Edward fue a poner las noticias matinales en la televisión. Luego fue al teléfono y llamó. Sabía que lo que pensaba hacer aumentaría de seis a diez horas el tiempo que tendría que aguantar a Bella y sus quejas. Oh, bueno, había algunos sacrificios que tenía que hacer en su trabajo, y ése era uno de ellos. No se sentía bien por ello. Pero también sentía que no tenía otra opción.

Bella estaba maquillándose y tarareando una canción. Un poco de brillo en los labios, y rimel en las pestañas se sintió mejor. Sonrió, se estiró la blusa y salió a unirse con Sam y Edward.

Abrió la puerta despacio y miró. Los dos hombres le estaban dando la espalda. Sam estaba sentado delante de la televisión y Edward hablando por teléfono. Bella sonrió. Seguro que estaba llamando a Santa Fe. Se acercó despacio por detrás y escuchó lo que estaba diciendo.

—… y apreciaría que él tuviera todo el papeleo preparado.

Sí, su arresto estaba llegando al fin. Sabía que Edward descubriría la verdad en cuanto examinara su bolso.

—… sí, eso es, Billie Joe Calloway… La llevaré para la identificación. Llegaremos a Santa Fe hacia el mediodía…

Bella se quedó paralizada. Edward no se había quedado convencido.

Perpleja, esperó a que colgara y se explicara. Pero cuando lo hizo, se giró en la otra dirección, hacia el archivador, y al instante empezó a abrir cajones buscando algo, con expresión relajada… y feliz.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan herida y furiosa en toda su vida. Pensaba que él le había creído. Su primer instinto fue discutir con él, ¿pero de qué serviría? Lo había hecho durante toda la noche y no le había llevado a nada.

Su bolso estaba en la mesa, y alguien había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Recogió la americana de lino y agarró el bolso. Ninguno de los hombres la vio. Con decisión, salió, sabiendo que no llegaría muy lejos, pero decidida a demostrarle lo furiosa que estaba.

Sus zapatos crujieron en la nieve y se resbaló, pero recuperó el equilibrio y siguió caminando furiosa por la carretera. ¿Hacía dónde se dirigía? No lo sabía. Estaba segura de que Edward la detendría en cualquier momento, así que le daba igual. Casi podía sentirle tras ella y se detuvo, volviéndose para enfrentarse a él. Pero sólo era un perro cruzando la calle. Volvió a mirar hacia la comisaría. No había señal de que hubieran notado aún su ausencia.

Bueno, pues mejor. Más furiosa que nunca, analizó sus opciones. La rabia la mantenía caliente de momento, pero no aguantaría mucho sin un abrigo. Tendría que llegar rápidamente a algún sitio para refugiarse. Podría detenerse en alguna de las casas a lo largo de la carretera o podría hacer autostop. Pero no había mucho tráfico y… su mirada se fijó en un cartel que la detuvo. ¿No era el final de un autobús? caminó un poco más deprisa. Sin duda. Era una parada de autobús frente a la tienda, y uno enorme estaba parado con el motor arrancado.

Al acercarse, el conductor salió de la tienda con una taza humeante de café en la mano.

—¿Hacia dónde va? —le preguntó Bella.

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Primero a Bodine, el siguiente pueblo. Y termino en Denver.

—¿Tiene algún asiento libre?

—Claro. Tenemos mucho sitio —le hizo un gesto para que subiera—. Suba. Tendré su billete preparado en la siguiente parada. Quiero salir ya, porque con esta nevada, ya voy retrasado.

—Estupendo.

Bella subió y se dirigió a un asiento en la parte trasera. El autobús empezó a moverse y ella miró por la ventana trasera, viendo la comisaría alejarse en la distancia. Mientras se hacía más y más pequeña, su corazón empezó a latir más y más deprisa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Santo Dios, acababa de fugarse de la cárcel! Increíble. Y había sido facilísimo.

Edward levantó la cabeza de donde estaba, en una silla junto a Sam viendo la televisión. Miró su reloj.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en el baño? —gruñó.

Sam quitó la televisión y miró alrededor.

—Ya conoces a las mujeres —murmuró—. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con su coche?

—Sigue en la vieja carretera, y tapado por la nieve.

—Lo sé. He estado allí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Edward vaciló.

—Supongo que de momento podríamos dejarlo allí. Con el sol tan fuerte, esta tarde se habrá derretido mucha nieve. Posiblemente podremos ir a recogerlo antes de que anochezca.

—¿Crees que para entonces habrás regresado de Santa Fe?

Edward se dio media vuelta, sin querer que Sam viera lo pudieran expresar sus ojos.

—Es posible. Depende de lo rápido que vaya todo allí. ¿Quién sabe? —miró de reojo a su ayudante—. A lo mejor tenemos que quedarnos a pasar la noche allí.

—Ya —Sam reprimió una sonrisa—. Eso sería una pena.

—Sí.

Los dos hombres se esforzaron para que sus miradas no se encontraran, pero cuando finalmente sucedió, los dos sonrieron.

—Cállate —le ordenó Edward.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sam riéndose y poniéndose de pie—. Imagino que será mejor que me aparte de tu camino. No me gustaría entorpecer el trabajo de la ley.

Pero Edward no le estaba prestando atención. Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

—¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto? —se quejó, y su mirada se posó en su mesa—. ¿Y qué le ha pasado a su bolso?

Sam también miró hacia la mesa.

—No lo sé. Estaba ahí cuando…

Edward ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Bella? —llamó, golpeando la puerta con el puño—. ¿Bella?

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la habitación vacía.

—Se ha ido. ¡Se ha ido! ¿Dónde diablos… ?

Los dos gritaron su nombre, buscando por la habitación y fuera, sorprendiendo a un grupo de niños que iban de camino a ver a la señora de la cárcel. Cuando los dos hombres salieron furiosos y gritando, los niños se dispersaron corriendo. Edward y Sam miraron en la distancia, en las tiendas y en cualquier parte que se les ocurrió, pero no la encontraron.

—Quizás haya intentado subir hasta su coche —sugirió Edward.

—Eh, espera un momento —dijo Sam—. ¿No me pareció oír el autobús hace un rato?

Edward le miró escéptico.

—¿El autobús? ¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

—La autopista ya estaba despejada.

—Bueno, yo iré a mirar el coche y tú ve tras el autobús.

—De acuerdo. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

—Sí. Y escucha, Sam. Ocurra lo que ocurra, asegúrate de que ella no resulta herida.

—Tienes mi palabra, jefe.

Bella se movía nerviosa en su asiento. No había tardado mucho en arrepentirse por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuánto tardaría Edward en extraditarla de Colorado? ¿Sería una fugitiva durante el resto de su vida, siempre mirando por encima de su hombro para ver si la seguían? ¿Y qué pasaría con su coche?

Nunca había soñado que podría llegar tan lejos sin que la encontraran. Y para decir la verdad, se sentía en cierto modo triste. Edward era un hombre muy molesto y ella seguía furiosa con él, pero también era el mejor hombre que había conocido en muchos años.

Cuando pensaba en la colección de hombres con los que había salido a lo largo de los años, se moría de vergüenza. Por ejemplo estaba Stanley. Habían salido desde el instituto hasta casi los veinticinco años. Y a menudo, él reafirmaba sus planes de casarse con ella y formar una familia, pero luego, siempre aplazaba la fecha. Bella no podía creer haber sido tan crédula durante tantos tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que él nunca se casaría y le dejó.

Pasó el año siguiente recuperando el tiempo perdido y saliendo con todos los hombres que conoció, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Y entonces fue cuando se retiró a su revista de heléchos, entregando la pasión a su trabajo.

Edward era el primer hombre que había conocido en muchos años que podía imaginar como el padre de sus hijos. Era una pena que fuera tan inalcanzable.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en el precioso paisaje nevado a su alrededor. Necesitó la mano pegajosa de un niño para regresar a la realidad.

—Eh, señora —dijo el niño con sus enormes ojos azules, mirándola muy serio—. ¿Vas a llorar?

Sobresaltada, Bella lo miró y se rió. Tendría tres o cuatro años, con el pelo rojizo y la nariz respingona y pecosa.

—No, no voy a llorar. Sólo estaba pensando.

Él asintió como si la entendiera perfectamente y se apoyó con los codos en el asiento vacío a su lado.

—Yo también estaba pensando en tigres.

—¿En tigres? No hay muchos por aquí.

—No. Los tigres viven en la jungla.

—Eso he oído.

—Yo voy a la jungla.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me va a llevar mi papá.

—Qué suerte —Bella le sonrió—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer en la jungla?

Él lo pensó unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, una idea iluminó su cara con alegría.

—Voy a conseguir que un tigre sea mi amigo.

—Buena suerte.

En ese momento, se oyó una voz desde la parte central del autobús.

—¿Timmy, dónde estás?

—¿Es tu madre? —le preguntó Bella.

Él fingió no haber oído la voz ni la pregunta de Bella.

—En la jungla llevaré botas grandes —murmuró.

Pero su atención estaba dirigiéndose a otra mujer sentada al otro lado del pasillo.

—Los tigres viven en la jungla —le dijo.

Bella sonrió. Pero Timmy no tuvo tiempo de hablar con esa mujer. Se oyó de nuevo la voz de su madre, y esa vez con un tono que obviamente él reconoció peligroso. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Bella miró a la mujer y sonrió.

—Es precioso.

—Sí, es cierto.

La mujer no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero tampoco parecía antipática. Bella la miró unos instantes. Realmente parecía haber exagerado con la ropa. La prieta bufanda y las gafas oscuras recordaban a las estrellas de los años cincuenta cuando intentaban ir de incógnito. Todo lo que Bella podía distinguir era una boca pequeña y dura y manos pequeñas y finas que se retorcían nerviosas.

—¿Tienes hijos? —le preguntó la mujer.

—No.

—Yo tengo un par. Pero no los veo mucho. No tengo mucho tiempo libre con mi trabajo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Viajar. Mucho.

Si no iba a ser más explícita, Bella no iba a presionarla.

—¿Vas a Denver? —le preguntó en su lugar.

—No. Voy más lejos —le respondió mascando un chicle—. ¿Y tú?

—Me bajo en Denver. Voy de camino a una fiesta.

Entonces Bella recordó que se había dejado en el coche el regalo envuelto para el bebé. ¿Cómo podía aparecer en la fiesta sin un regalo? Pero en ese momento, el autobús derrapó y todos los pasajeros gritaron.

—¿Crees que llegaremos con vida? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Seguro que el conductor lo desea tanto como nosotros.

—Sí, es cierto.

La mujer era rara pero agradable. Bella notó los mechones rubios que escapaban de su bufanda enrollada a la cabeza, y se preguntó cuál sería su aspecto.

—Me llamo Bella —dijo extendiendo la mano—. Soy de Los Angeles.

—¿Oh, sí? Yo… —hubo una pausa—. Soy Lucky… Lucky Cruise. Soy de… un pequeño pueblo de Arizona.

—¿Cerca de Phoenix?

—No, no, está en el sur —se movió inquieta—. En realidad yo apenas conozco el lugar. Nací allí, pero nunca he vivido más de seis meses seguidos en el mismo lugar. Así que se podría decir que soy de todas partes.

—Oh.

La mirada de Bella se posó en una revista en el regazo de la mujer. Los titulares tenían las palabra «lucky» y «cruise».

Qué raro. Eran las mismas palabras…

Oh, se había inventado el nombre. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacer algo así?

La gente era muy extraña. Debería tener más cuidado con quien hablaba. Normalmente nadie tenía malas intenciones, pero podía encontrarse a alguien que no fuera así, como Billie Joe Callo way…

Bella sintió como si le hubiera caído un rayo. No podía ser. Era demasiada coincidencia. Pero…

No había duda de que la mujer intentaba ocultar su identidad. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? A menos que tuviera serias razones.

¿Y si era Billie Joe Callo way?

No, no podía ser. Su imaginación se estaba desbordando. ¿En qué se basaba? ¿En que intentaba ocultar su identidad? Posiblemente una docena de mujeres en ese estado estuvieran haciendo lo mismo en aquel momento.

Estaba exagerando. Eso era ridículo.

¿Pero y si no se equivocaba? ¿Qué podría hacer para saber la verdad? ¿Llamarla por su nombre y ver si giraba la cabeza?

Se oyó un zumbido y la mujer sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolso. Bella giró la cabeza. Sería una grosería escuchar su conversación.

Pero no pudo evitar oír parte de ella.

—… te dije que no me llamaras… No lo sé… dile que no lo haga… dile que lo ha dicho Billie Joe…

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Mirando por la ventanilla, se obligó a permanecer tranquila. ¡Era Billie Joe! ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella?

—¡Estamos llegando a Bodine! —anunció el conductor desde la parte delantera del autobús—. Todos tienen diez minutos para estirar las piernas y tomar algo en la cafetería. Luego nos pondremos en camino.

De acuerdo. Bella trazó un plan. En cuanto el autobús parara, ella buscaría un teléfono público. Llamaría a Edward y le diría dónde estaba Billie Joe, y luego… Bueno, no lo sabía. Su plan sólo llegaba hasta ahí.

La cabina estaba cerca de la parada del autobús. Llamó a información y pidió el número de la comisaría de Edward. Lo anotó con rapidez y mano temblorosa y llamó. Sonó dos veces y se oyó la voz de Edward, diciéndole que dejara su nombre y número y el mensaje.

Perpleja, Bella le dio el mensaje.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Un contestador! ¿Dónde estás, Edward? He encontrado a la verdadera Billie Joe y te necesito. Estoy en el autobús para Denver. ¡Date prisa!

Colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono. Miró nerviosa hacia la cafetería y decidió que quizás pudiera encontrar a alguien dentro a quien pudiera contarle todo eso, alguien que le diera alguna idea sobre qué hacer.

Pero en cuanto entró, Lucky la llamó.

—Eh, ven por aquí. Te he pedido una taza de café.

Bella miró alrededor, pero no vio señales de nadie que pudiera salvarle la vida. Otros pasajeros llenaban las mesas, pero nadie levantó la mirada. Sólo esa mujer.

—De acuerdo —Bella intentó sonreír—. Gracias.

Se sentó en la silla a su lado y sujetó la taza entre sus manos. Al menos estaba caliente.

—¿Has visto al tipo de la barba sentado junto al conductor? —le dijo Lucky inclinándose—. Me puso la mano en el hombro cuando yo estaba bajando. ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo con desprecio—. No se puede uno fiar de la gente, especialmente cuando se está viajando —metió la mano en su bolso y sacó algo—. Por eso siempre llevo esto cuando voy de viaje.

De pronto, Bella vio que era un revólver pequeño, y se le quedó la boca seca.

—Adelante —le animó Lucky poniendo el arma en la mano de Bella—. Tócalo. Deberías tener uno así. Nunca se sabe.

—Nunca se sabe —repitió Bella perpleja.

¡Tenía un revólver en la mano!

Algo se movió en su línea de visión y levantó la cabeza. Un hombre alto de uniforme y con gafas estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándola directamente a ella.

¡Era Sam!

La expresión de él no cambió ni mostró señales de reconocerla. Bruscamente, dio media vuelta y abandonó la cafetería.

Bella se quedó donde estaba. Sam la había visto ahí, con un revólver en la mano… ¡y se había marchado!

Lucky le quitó el revólver y volvió a guardarlo. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de confundida.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró—. Ha debido ver el revólver en tu mano. ¿Por qué no ha hecho algo? ¿Qué clase de policía se marcharía al ver algo así?

Era cierto. ¿Por qué no la había saludado? ¿Por qué no se había acercado y le había dicho algo?

—Quizás esté acostumbrado a ver a mujeres con armas —murmuró Bella, sintiéndose muy sola.

—¿Bromeas? Usan cualquier excusa para encerrarnos. Les encanta hacerlo. ¿Has estado en la cárcel, Bella?

—Pues sí.

—¿En serio? No tienes pinta.

—Puede que no, pero he estado.

—Luego me lo contarás —dijo Lucky levantándose y tirando de la manga de Bella para que hiciera lo mismo—. Ahora mismo tenemos que salir de aquí. Puede que él vuelva con refuerzos.

—Mira —dijo Bella cuando salieron a la calle, señalando el coche de policía—. Se marcha.

Se sintió desconsolada al ver las luces del coche desaparecer en la esquina. Sam se marchaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Habría creído que ella era realmente Billie Joe al ver un arma en su mano?

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Lucky—. Bueno, vamos al autobús.

Bella apenas la oyó. Estaba confundida, pero sabía una cosa. Tenía que quedarse con esa mujer y vigilarla si quería demostrar su inocencia.

—Escucha —le dijo Lucky cuando subieron—. Tú y yo vamos a mantenernos unidas.

Se sentaron en sus asientos, pero Lucky metió algunas cosas en su bolsa de lona y luego se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a Bella.

—De acuerdo, éste es el plan —dijo en voz baja—. En el siguiente pueblo donde paremos, nos bajaremos, robaremos en la gasolinera y nos marcharemos. Tuve que dejar mi coche nuevo, un Mustang verde nuevecito. No volveré a verlo —añadió con tristeza—. Pero nos irá bien. Después de conseguir algo de dinero, podemos llevarnos un coche, porque seguro que tienen algunos para reparar.

Bella estaba negando con la cabeza, sorprendida por la frialdad de la mujer y sintiendo náuseas.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Lucky la agarró del brazo.

—Cariño, tienes que hacerlo. Estamos juntas en esto.

Lucky siguió hablándole en voz baja, pero Bella no le prestó mucha atención. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. Todo era muy raro. Veinticuatro horas antes nunca había oído hablar de Billie Joe ni había tenido relación con ningún criminal. Luego la acusaron de ser una fugitiva buscada por la ley y en ese momento era de la banda. Todo era una locura.

Miró por la ventanilla. ¿Por qué se había marchado Sam? ¿Qué estaría contándole a Edward en ese momento? ¿Qué ella era Billie Joe?

Tenía que demostrarle que no lo era, y el único modo en que podía hacerlo de momento era pegándose a Lucky hasta que pudiera encontrar algún policía y denunciarla. ¿Significaría eso que tendría que involucrarse en el robo de una gasolinera? ¡Oh, no!

Entraron en la ciudad de Creosote. Las tiendas llenaban la calle. En la esquina, había una gasolinera. Lucky se la señaló, sonriendo.

—Desde aquí hasta la frontera con Colorado hay unos diez minutos. Es muy fácil, créeme.

Bella se aterrorizó, pero se preparó para bajar. Al llegar a la parte delantera del autobús, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—No he pagado mi billete aún. Si nos vamos a bajar, tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Estás loca? Vete sin pagar.

Pero había cosas que Bella no haría, ni siquiera a punto de entrar en la vida criminal.

—No. No sería justo no pagarlo.

Buscó en su bolso mientras Lucky refunfuñaba a su lado. Una vez pagó y bajaron del autobús, Lucky empezó a expresar sus dudas.

—No sé si estás hecha para esto. Quizás sea mejor que me dejes a mí ocuparme sola.

Ojalá pudiera.

—Oh, no. Quiero estar contigo.

Lucky la miró dudosa, pero se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. La gasolinera estaba por ahí.

Empezaron a bajar la calle y al poco vieron los carteles de la gasolinera delante. El empleado estaba recibiendo dinero de un cliente. Era un viejo que cojeaba al caminar. ¿Le haría daño Lucky?

Bella tenía el estómago revuelto. Realmente eso iba a suceder y ella se iba a implicar en un crimen. Su movimientos se volvieron rígidos y automáticos y su respiración agitada. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Lucky la sujetó del brazo.

—De acuerdo. Yo empezaré a charlar con el viejo. Tú deslízate en la oficina y…

Bella se estremeció al darse cuenta de la verdad. No, no podía hacerlo. No podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo al viejo o que alguien saliera herido. No estaba bien, ni siquiera para limpiar su nombre.

Se detuvo justo antes de cruzar la calle para ir a la gasolinera y se giró para decirle a Lucky que se detuviera. Pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios. Sucedió algo antes de que pudiera empezar.

De pronto, alguien empezó a arrastrarla hacia atrás. Se volvió y vio el rostro de Sam. Se relajó.

Pero su alivio no duró mucho. Edward se enfrentó a Lucky, y en cámara lenta, Bella vio brillar el revólver en la mano de la mujer.

—¡No! —gritó Bella intentando soltarse de Sam.

Edward estaba en peligro. Tenía que llegar hasta él.

Se oyó un disparo y se quedó paralizada de miedo, pero Edward había alcanzado a Lucky y estaba quitándole el arma. No le había dado. Él estaba bien. Bella se desplomó sobre Sam, débil y feliz.

De pronto, salieron policías de todas partes. Lucky fue arrestada y Edward se acercó a ellos, con expresión dura.

Entonces, sujetando a Bella del brazo, se la llevó de allí. Rodearon una esquina y entonces él la abrazó con fuerza. Luego se apartó y la miró, sujetándole la cara con las manos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Edward la besó con pasión. Ella le correspondió, se entregó a él sin intentar ocultar sus sentimientos. Aún estaba impresionada por lo cerca que había estado él de recibir una bala. En aquel horrible momento, se dio cuenta de que lo mucho que perdería el mundo sin él.

Finalmente, él se apartó. La soltó despacio, como si le costara mucho trabajo. Pero siguió sujetando su cara entre las manos, examinando sus ojos, sus labios hinchados, su piel de porcelana, como intentando buscar la respuesta a una pregunta.

—¿Por qué te marchaste?

—Porque seguías sin creer que yo era Bella Swan.

—Sí que lo creía. Desde hacía mucho.

—Te oí hablar por teléfono. Decías que querías llevarme a Santa Fe para identificarme.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró él con tristeza.

En ese momento apareció Sam, mirando de una a otro como pidiendo disculpas por estar ahí.

—Jefe, quieren que firmes unos papeles antes de que nos marchemos.

Edward asintió y soltó a Bella.

—De acuerdo. Ocúpate de que ella suba a mi coche.

Sam sonrió.

—De acuerdo, vámonos.

—Sam, dime primero por qué me dejaste en aquella cafetería de Bodine.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Edward me dijo que lo más importante era que no resultaras herida. Te vi con esa mujer de aspecto duro y pensé que podíamos estar sobre algo, pero luego te vi con un revólver en la mano y decidí que lo mejor era avisar a Edward… Venga, vámonos.

Bella asintió, agotada de repente.

—Me siento como si pudiera dormir durante diez días seguidos.

Sam la llevó hacia el Jeep amarillo de Edward.

—¿Cómo sabíais dónde encontrarme? —le preguntó Bella al subir.

—Edward oyó tu mensaje en el contestador.

—Y finalmente tuvo que admitir que arrestó a la mujer equivocada —dijo Bella con amargura.

—Escucha, Bella —dijo Sam mirándola con sinceridad—. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No entiendes por qué quería llevarte Edward a Santa Fe?

—Para comprobar mi identidad, claro.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No seas boba. Para entonces sabía muy bien que no eras tú. Sabía que tendría que dejarte marchar y que desaparecerías en cuanto te soltara. Quería estar más tiempo contigo. ¿No lo ves?

¿Verlo? Ella apenas lo comprendía.

Sam se rió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el grupo de policías en la calle. Ella se quedó donde estaba, pasmada. ¿Era cierto? No se atrevía a pensar en ello. Si fuera cierto… si fuera cierto…


	9. Capítulo 08

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Raye Morgan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. El timbre estaba sonando. Frotándose los ojos, tuvo que pensar para saber dónde estaba. Entonces lo recordó. En la cama de Edward. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Era su cama. Ojalá él estuviera dentro.

Había estado muy callado cuando volvieron de Creosote, y en lugar de ir a la comisaría, se detuvo frente a su casa. Sin hablar, la hizo entrar, le dio toallas limpias y le enseñó el cuarto de baño.

—Date un baño. El dormitorio es aquella puerta. Duerme algo. Yo me ocuparé del papeleo para que salgas de todo esto.

Bella se quedó mirándole, agotada y un poco perdida.

—¿Significa eso que ya no sigo arrestada?

—Exacto —dijo él sin mirarla—. Puedes irte cuando quieras. Pero necesitarás tu coche —se giró hacia la puerta de la calle—. Mientras tanto, duerme un poco. Debes estar agotada. Has pasado veinticuatro horas muy duras.

Veinticuatro horas… ¿Cuánto más podría haber sucedido en tan poco tiempo?

Cuando Edward se marchó, Bella se dio un baño largo y encontró una de sus camisas para ponerse antes de meterse en la cama y quedarse dormida como un tronco.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiró. Tendría que contestar, aunque no tenía bata y sólo llevaba una camisa vieja de Edward. Se bajó de la cama y miró alrededor, buscando algo para taparse. La bata de Edward estaba colgada detrás de la puerta. Eso valdría. Se la puso y caminó descalza hasta la puerta.

—Hola.

Una joven de ojos brillantes la saludó con el pelo negro recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda. En las manos llevaba una fuente tapada.

—Hola. Si estás buscando a Edward…

—Soy Emily. He venido a verte a ti.

—¿A mí?

—He venido para ver qué está pasando. Los niños me dijeron que el sheriff tenía a una señora en una celda. Y Júnior dijo que pensaba dejarla allí toda la primavera —se rió—. Imagino que hablaban de ti. Y si te vas a quedar toda la primavera, pensé que debíamos conocernos.

—Oh —Bella sonrió también—. Ya no estoy en la celda como ves, y tampoco me voy a quedar toda la primavera. Pero entra y charlaremos.

Emily entró y se dirigió directamente a la cocina con su fuente. Recordó que ésa era la Emily que había enviado a Edward a su casa.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? —le preguntó siguiéndola a la cocina y mirándola mientras abría el frigorífico y buscaba espacio.

—Se lo saqué a Sam —dijo alegremente guardando la fuente—. Es lasaña. Sólo hay que calentarla una media hora antes de comerla —añadió cerrando el frigorífico.

¿Tenía que darle las gracias? Bella vaciló, sin saber si era para ella o para Edward… o para los dos.

—Bueno —dijo Emily sentándose en una silla de la cocina—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? No te ofendas por ser tan brusca, por favor. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y me preocupo por Edward. Todos lo hacemos aquí. Así que queremos saber cuáles son tus intenciones.

—¿Mis intenciones? —pasmada, Bella se sentó frente a ella—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Deja que te ponga al corriente. Hace tres años necesitábamos un sheriff y teníamos problemas para encontrar uno. No muchos hombres cualificados querían vivir aquí, tan lejos de la ciudad. Y entonces, llegó Edward.

—Me dijo que había trabajado en Los Angeles.

—Sí. Y quería un cambio en su vida. Pero era más que eso —se levantó, miró alrededor y luego por el salón—. ¿Tiene una fotografía de una mujer en su dormitorio?

—No.

Emily volvió a sentarse.

—Tiene una foto de ella en alguna parte. Sam la ha visto.

—Oh, creo que yo también. Al menos le vi en la comisaría con la foto de una mujer en la mano.

—Esa es ella. Sam descubrió algunas cosas de algunos compañeros que trabajaron en Los Angeles. Ella era policía, su acompañante. Estuvieron locamente enamorados.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La mataron mientras cumplía con su deber. En aquel momento se encontraban juntos.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Sí, fue horrible. Y cuando Edward llegó aquí, estaba destrozado. No se lo contó a nadie, pero todos supimos que algo iba mal, y luego, como he dicho, Sam averiguó algunas cosas… Al principio, Edward hizo un trabajo estupendo, pero se mostraba muy reservado con nosotros y resultaba difícil llegar a conocerlo. Las cosas mejoraron con los meses, y ahora, forma parte de esta comunidad. Pero todavía le queda cierta melancolía y sigue siendo reservado.

Bella asintió. Ella lo había notado.

—Los niños lo adoran —continuó Emily—. Las únicas veces que le he visto perder su tristeza es cuando está con niños.

—Sí, lo he notado.

—Pero en todos estos años… Tú eres la primera mujer a quien deja acercarse a él.

—¿Acercarse?

—Sí… traerte a su casa… Y por lo que he oído, te ha besado.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un pueblo pequeño —Emily suspiró y luego sonrió—. Esperaba ser yo. Pero parece que has sido tú. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?

—Emily —dijo Bella despacio—. Te agradezco lo que me has contado. Pero lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros… bueno, es algo entre nosotros.

—Lo sé. Lo que quiero es que te des cuenta de lo especial que es. Se merece lo mejor —le dio la mano a Bella—. No le hagas daño, ¿vale?

Bella vio lágrimas en los ojos de Emily y apretó su mano con fuerza.

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso. Él no ha demostrado que quiera… algo especial de mí. ¿Me entiendes? Me besó, sí, pero fue sólo una de esas situaciones…

—Una de esas situaciones… —repitió Emily mirándola a los ojos. Entonces apartó su mano y se levantó—. De acuerdo, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Me voy —sonrió por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Buena suerte.

Bella se abrazó. Iba a necesitarla.

Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, vacilando. Sabía que Bella estaba dentro y todo su ser quería estar con ella. Pero debía prepararse. Eso no sería fácil.

Lo que sentía por ella era una locura. Llenaba su mente y controlaba sus emociones de un modo que no podía explicar. No podía ser amor, ¿verdad?

Él le dio todo su amor a Tanya, y eso no se podía cambiar. Pero era algo parecido. Le gustaba mucho Bella y la deseaba.

Pero debía tener cuidado. Ella no debía saber lo que sentía. Tras tres años de perfecto control, lo echaría todo a perder si no tenía cuidado. Endureciéndose, entró en la casa.

Dejó el maletín y siguió el sonido de su tarareo hasta la cocina. La encontró frente al mostrador, preparando una ensalada en un cuenco.

Edward respiró profundamente. El sol brillaba en su pelo y en la tela de la camisa, marcándole los pechos. Sólo deseaba echarla sobre el mostrador y hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Apretó las manos y se resistió.

Bella levantó la mirada, vio su expresión y la interpretó como sorpresa de que ella siguiera allí, le sonrió.

—¿Pensabas que me iba a escapar de nuevo?

Pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba demasiado ocupado controlándose.

—He traído tu coche. Sam y yo lo hemos revisado y va perfectamente. Eres libre para ir donde quieras.

Bella se giró y se puso a partir lechuga.

—Libre como un pájaro —murmuró.

Edward se fijó en cómo estaba con su camisa, con las largas piernas desnudas, los pies bien formados y rosados. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacer que se tapara.

—Tu maleta está en el coche. ¿Quieres que la traiga?

—Oh, sí. Así podré cambiarme.

A Edward le daba pena que se tapara, pero la necesitaba vestida o todo su esfuerzo se iría a pique.

Al rato volvió con la maleta y la dejó en la puerta de la cocina.

—He preparado la cena —le dijo alegremente dejando la ensalada en el centro de la mesa.

Edward vio que la había puesto para dos.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —hizo una mueca—. Bueno, realmente no lo he hecho todo. Emily trajo una lasaña. Así que ella tiene casi todo el mérito.

—Oh —Edward miró el horno y luego a Bella—. Ha sido muy amable.

—Sí.

Se quedaron mirándose. Él quería decirle que fuera a cambiarse, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No miró sus piernas, pero las sentía.

Bella veía que quería decirle algo pero que no lo hacía. Pero alguien tenía que hablar o se quedarían así para siempre. Cuanto más durara el silencio, más duro sería romperlo. Bella se giró y fingió comprobar la ensalada.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es Lucky Cruise realmente Billie Joe?

Él pestañeó, como sobresaltado por el sonido de su voz.

—Oh, sí… Lo es, con el tatuaje y todo.

Bella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Has visto su tatuaje?

—No. Lo hicieron las autoridades de Santa Fe.

Bella sintió un gran alivio, aunque no sabía la razón. Los tatuajes de Billie Joe no tenían nada que ver con ella.

—Bella… tengo que decirte algo —Edward vaciló—. Lo siento.

Bella pestañeó. Quizás no le hubiera oído bien.

—¿Perdón?

Edward respiró profundamente.

—He dicho que lo siento.

—¿El qué sientes?

—Todo lo que has tenido que pasar desde anoche… Ha sido por mi culpa.

—Sólo hacías tu trabajo.

—Cierto, pero no es excusa. Fue mi culpa.

Ese hombre era un enigma. Bella no sabía por qué la había llevado a su casa y metido en su cama. Quizás fuera porque se sentía culpable. O quizás fuera porque quería que se sintiera cómoda y no le demandara por falso arresto.

No, no era eso y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué no podían dejar de jugar al ratón y el gato y que él admitiera que ella le atraía?

Bella también sabía la respuesta. Era por la mujer de la fotografía, la que murió. ¿Cómo iba ella a sacarle del pasado y hacerle vivir el presente?

Quizás no tuviera que hacerlo y todo lo que Edward estuviera intentando decirle con su extraña disculpa y sus modales fríos fuera que quería que se marchara.

—Estás perdonado —dijo Bella de pronto, girándose y saliendo al salón—, y gracias por traer mi coche. Supongo que debo continuar con mi viaje.

—¿Ahora?

Ella suspiró.

—Bueno, hay un largo camino hasta Denver.

—No llegarás esta noche.

—No se acerca ninguna tormenta, ¿verdad?

—No, que yo sepa.

—Bueno, entonces lo intentaré.

Los ojos de Edward eran imposibles de leer. Pero ella se le quedó mirando, esperando… esperando… Pero cuando finalmente habló, Bella perdió toda esperanza.

—Si tienes que irte, mejor será que lo hagas cuanto antes —dijo apartando la mirada.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Pero me gustaría que te quedaras hasta mañana —añadió Edward.

¿Había hablado él realmente, o habían sido imaginaciones suyas? Le miró, insegura.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró, buscando en su cara una respuesta.

Él pareció incómodo.

—Porque sería más seguro.

—Oh. ¿Pero tú quieres que me quede o no?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Yo podría marcharme a la comisaría. Así tendrías el dormitorio para ti sola.

—¡Oh!

¡Eso era el colmo! A Bella se le acabó la paciencia. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Eres o no eres el mismo hombre que me besó y abrazó esta tarde? ¿Eras tú?

Él pareció sobresaltado.

—Sí, era yo —admitió de mala gana—. Y tú lo sabes.

—Eso creía. Pero por el modo que estabas actuando, no estaba muy segura.

Se volvió, pero él la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Sé que hice algunas cosas… íntimas. Pero estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Bella lo miró y su expresión se suavizó.

—Yo también estaba preocupada por ti —dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y suspirando suavemente—. Pudiste morir.

Edward sujetó su mano y le besó la palma.

—Y tú también. Si te hubieran disparado…

Bella se movió hacia él, con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Pero no nos ha pasado nada a ninguno. Los dos estamos aquí. Los dos estamos vivos. Y aún tenemos una vida que vivir.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

A Bella le entró el pánico.

—A nada —dijo rápidamente, poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. No hables más. ¿Por qué mejor no nos besamos? —se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Por favor…

No había modo de resistir semejante oferta. Edward la abrazó como si fuera un objeto precioso y ella se sumergió en su mirada mientras se calentaba y derretía. Lo último que Bella vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el brillo de deseo en los de Edward. Y entonces la besó, y ella le recibió de buena gana, excitada por su ternura.

Era como un sueño. Sintió sus manos, sus dedos en su escote, su rostro duro contra su mejilla, la presión de su muslo contra su pierna, el movimiento de su lengua contra la suya, y gozó con ello, bebiéndolo todo, como si fuera algo completamente nuevo, como si nunca hubiera estado antes con un hombre ni hubiera sentido esa intensidad, ese deseo.

Él también lo sentía como algo nuevo. Bella era tan fresca y viva… tan limpia. Cerró los ojos y absorbió su aroma, el placer de su pecho en una mano, el calor de su respiración en su cuello.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Ella se quedó echada mirándole, con los ojos soñadores y el pelo, una masa brillante de oro rodeando su cara. Aún llevaba su camisa, pero desapareció rápidamente. Su piel parecía brillar y sus pechos eran generosos e irresistibles. Los pezones se endurecieron cuando él los tocó. Y luego le pasó las manos por las caderas hasta el centro de su calor.

Gritando de las fuertes sensaciones, Bella le abrazó, queriéndole más cerca, necesitándole más cerca. Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su uniforme. Iban a hacer el amor. Nada podía detenerles en ese momento.

Se unieron como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza convirtiéndose en una. Edward le dio todo lo que tenía, tomó todo lo que ella le ofreció, y cuando finalmente llegaron al fin, él la abrazó y enterró la cara en su pelo, estremeciéndose de placer.

Se quedaron con los brazos y piernas enredados. Cuando Bella recuperó la respiración, buscó sus ojos. Él la estaba mirando anonadado.

—¿Ha estado tan mal? —pregunto Bella sonriendo.

Él la miró unos instantes más y luego empezó a reírse. Ella se unió a él, creando un placer que fue casi tan satisfactorio como hacer el amor.

Bella pasó la mano por su cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas eran duros como rocas y su estómago plano.

—¿Te atreves a intentarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó Edward, excitado por sus caricias, sujetando su mano y llevándola donde más lo deseaba.

Bella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y jadeante, y cuando la boca de Edward se cerró sobre su pezón ella gimió y suspiró. Edward entró de nuevo en ella y juntos comenzaron el ritmo lento y erótico.

Se rieron mucho mientras se tomaban la lasaña, bromeando continuamente. Luego compartieron la tarea de fregar los platos y recoger la cocina. Tomaron café sentados en el sofá y se acurrucaron frente a la chimenea, charlando somnolientos. Bella sintió una paz que no había sentido desde hacía años, una alegría que sabía que no iba a durar. Pero estaba decidida a disfrutar mientras durara.

Edward era maravilloso. Sabía con seguridad que estaba enamorado de él y que haría cualquier cosa si pensara que había la menor esperanza de que estuvieran juntos. Había diferencias en sus pasados, pero eso podrían superarlo. Y también estaba el hecho de que a él le gustaban las montañas y a ella la ciudad. Pero Bella renunciaría a la ciudad sin pensarlo si eso significara tenerle a él. Pero el último obstáculo era el que no podían vencer. La mujer a la que él amó y perdió. Había poco que ella pudiera hacer para luchar contra un fantasma.

Pero quería saber más cosas sobre él. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a curiosear por el salón.

—¿De qué es este trofeo?

—De béisbol.

—¿Y este cuadro?

Era una pintura de una chica Navajo con un traje de terciopelo.

—Lo pintó Emily y me lo dio. Es su hermana pequeña.

Bella sonrió.

—Se parece mucho a Emily.

Recorrió la habitación, mirando sus tesoros, tocando cosas. Las estanterías estaban llenas de minerales y piedras. En otra había cerámica y a un lado una burbuja de cristal con una escena dentro, un pisapapeles barato que parecía completamente fuera de lugar con el resto de los magníficos adornos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó girándolo y dejando que los copos de nieve se movieran.

Mirando más detenidamente la escena, le sorprendió lo mucho que le recordó a la expedición nocturna que hicieron la noche anterior. Parecía la misma escena. Había árboles cubiertos de nieve, el tronco caído y dos muñequitos deslizándose por la colina. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward, preguntándose si él habría hecho la misma conexión.

—Es bonito.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí. Me lo dieron algunos niños en Navidad.

Bella lo sujetó un momento más. Un hombre que ponía un regalo de unos niños en la misma estantería que sus caros artefactos, no podía ser tan malo. Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio.

Se puso a mirar los libros que tenía amontonados hasta el techo y entonces encontró un álbum de fotos.

—¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?

Él vaciló, sabiendo que dentro había fotos de Tanya. Nunca le había enseñado esas fotos a nadie.

—Adelante.

Había fotos de Edward en Los Ángeles, fotos de amigos y policías. Y luego llegaron las fotos de él con Tanya. Bella las miró despacio y se llevó el álbum al sofá, sentándose a su lado.

—Háblame de ella —le dijo suavemente.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—Se llamaba Tanya Griego. Íbamos a casarnos.

—Me lo contó Emily.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe ella?

—Se lo dijo Sam. Lo saben por algunas personas que te conocieron en Los Angeles.

Edward intentó calmarse. Aunque odiaba que hablaran de él, sabía que la gente lo hacía.

—¿La querías mucho? —le preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Era una mujer maravillosa.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. No le dolió tanto como esperó.

Quizás le doliera más tarde, cuando estuviera solo y tuviera tiempo para pensar. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar. Quería tener a Bella con él y no quería pensar en Tanya. Le cerró el álbum.

—Tanya está muerta. Murió durante una redada a una banda. Recibió una bala que debió alcanzarme a mí. Nunca me lo perdonaré por permitir que sucediera.

—Oh, pero no puedes echarte la culpa…

—Lo sé. Ya he oído todos los argumentos. Pero el hecho sigue siendo el mismo. Ella murió a mi lado. Y durante mucho tiempo, yo también deseé haber muerto.

—¿Y ya no?

—No, ya no —dijo él despacio.

—Bien —Bella suspiró aliviada y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de llevar el álbum a su sitio—. ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer? —preguntó sonriendo al volver—. Quiero salir y revolearme desnuda por la nieve. ¿No sería divertido?

—No —dijo Edward sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla—. Te helarías. ¿Por qué mejor no te revuelcas desnuda en mi cama? —le sugirió.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Eso ya lo hemos hecho. Bueno, al menos vamos a la nieve como hicimos anoche —dijo tirando de su mano—. Fue maravilloso. Y… y me marcharé por la mañana. Es mi última oportunidad.

¿Fue su imaginación o puso él gesto de dolor cuando ella le dijo que se marchaba? No importaba. Se marcharía, lo quisiera él o no.

—¿Tienes que irte mañana?

Ella asintió.

—No puedo perderme la fiesta. No después de todo lo que me está costando llegar allí.

Edward le acaricio el pelo. Esa noche era todo lo que tenían.

—Bien, vámonos.

Se pusieron botas y ropa abrigada y salieron a la noche helada. Esa vez llevaron bolsas de plástico para deslizarse por la nieve. La luna había vuelto el paisaje plateado, y los dos se rieron mientras corrían por la colina.

La bajaron una y otra vez, cayéndose y riéndose. Cuando se quedaron agotados, Edward la llevó por los árboles hasta un pequeño claro lleno de rocas. Ahí la hizo sentarse y rápidamente hizo un fuego para calentarla. Se sentaron a su lado y descansaron, Bella con la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Aún quieres revolearte desnuda por la nieve?

—¡No! —Bella se estremeció—. Eso fue sólo un sueño. Esto es precioso y me hace soñar.

—¿Con qué sueñas?

—¿Aparte de revolcarme desnuda? —Bella vaciló, sin saber si debía decirle la verdad, ¿pero qué podía perder?—. Sueño con estar enamorada y casarme con un hombre maravilloso. Con tener bebés regordetes y felices y formar una familia… ¿Y tú?

—Yo no sueño. Duermo sin soñar.

Ella le miró a cara.

—Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de soñar despierto.

Edward apartó la mirada.

—Como te he dicho, no sueño. Me enfrento a la realidad y la vivo. Los sueños sólo decepcionan.

—Ése no es modo de vivir, Edward —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Así vivo yo.

—Oh, Edward.

Estirándose, ella le besó, con la intención de darle ternura y consuelo.

Pero él la tomó entre sus brazos y el beso se convirtió rápidamente en pasión. Empezaron a excitarse hasta que los dos se olvidaron de las inhibiciones. La cremallera del anorak de Bella se atascó y él la arrancó para poder meter las manos dentro de su jersey y tocar sus pechos. Las manos de Bella trabajaron en su cinturón hasta que le abrió los vaqueros. Rodaron en la nieve, mezclando hielo y fuego, derritiéndose donde se tocaban. Edward le bajó los pantalones mientras ella tiraba de sus vaqueros. Él entró en ella como un conquistador y ella gritó, levantándole las caderas para recibirle y animándole a empujar más y más.

—Esa no era yo —jadeó Bella cuando su unión se completó y la sensación empezaba a desvanecerse—. No sé quién era.

Pero Edward se rió contra su cuello, besándola suavemente, porque sabía que sí había sido ella y que era así de salvaje.

Se despertaron tarde, acurrucados en la cama. Bella nunca se había sentido tan saciada, tan fresca y feliz.

Se levantaron despacio, bostezando y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Edward hizo café mientras ella rebuscaba en el frigorífico.

—Bueno, veamos… ¿Te apetece lasaña fría para desayunar?

—¿Lasaña? —preguntó extrañado.

Bella se apoyó en el frigorífico y lo miró.

—Bien, puedes elegir. Si no quieres lasaña puedes tomar un trozo rancio de tarta de limón o fajitas de carne.

—¿Es eso todo lo que hay?

—Sí —dijo Bella con tristeza—. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como siempre en la oficina. La señora Cummins me lleva la comida.

Bella fue al dormitorio para buscar en su maleta. Tenía una caja de galletas, que se convirtió en un delicioso desayuno junto con el café recién hecho.

Pero cualquier cosa habría resultado deliciosa esa mañana. Era una mañana mágica y Bella pretendía disfrutarla hasta el último minuto. Después de desayunar, charlaron y rieron, volvieron a hacer el amor y se quedaron hablando más rato en la cama. Luego se ducharon juntos y se persiguieron por la casa. Y entonces llegó el momento de la despedida.

Pero mientras Bella preparaba sus cosas y se vestía para marcharse, estuvo pensando. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no hacia planes para regresar o que él la fuera a visitar a Los Angeles? Eso era lo que hacía la gente normalmente.

Así que le expuso su idea a Edward con lógica y tranquilidad.

—No —dijo él con dureza—. Será mejor que nos digamos adiós y lo dejemos así.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estamos bien juntos?

—Bella, ha sido estupendo. Mejor… mejor que nada de lo que he hecho en años. Pero no puede continuar.

—¿Por qué no?

—No está bien.

—¿De qué hablas?

Él vaciló. Pensó que él lo entendería, pero no fue así. Pero ponerlo en palabras le resultaba muy difícil.

—Sería mejor que te marcharas y te olvidaras de mí. Yo tengo mi vida aquí. Necesito este lugar. Y tú necesitas una vida distinta.

—Pero…

—Bella —la sujetó de los hombros y le miró a los ojos—. Tú quieres matrimonio y bebés y una vida tradicional. Y no es la vida para la que estoy hecho. No puedo darte lo que necesitas y mereces.

¿Y ni siquiera le daría a ella la oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba?

—Pero sólo una visita…

—No —dijo él tajante, dándose media vuelta—. Sólo haría las cosas más duras.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

—Para los dos.

—Oh, lo entiendo —dijo Bella empezando a enfurecerse—. No es que te encante este lugar. Estás aquí porque es lo más parecido a hacerte sacerdote, ¿verdad? Sigues de luto por Tanya. Has dedicado toda tu vida a ello. Y nada te hará renunciar a seguir así.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Luego se dio media vuelta.

—Llevaré tu maleta al coche.

Salió y Bella le dispuso a seguirlo.

Ella no lloraría. No le dejaría ver esa debilidad. Sentía haberle hablado con tanta dureza, pero lo había dicho en serio. Al cruzar el salón, se fijó en el pisapapeles de nieve. Sin pensarlo, lo metió en su bolso. Así tendría un recuerdo de él.

Se quedó mirándole mientras él guardaba la maleta, grabando en su mente cada detalle, ya que no tenía ninguna fotografía suya.

Cerrando el maletero, Edward se giró para mirarla. Entonces se abrazaron. Él enterró la cara en su pelo y ella cerró los ojos, absorbiendo cada detalle, cada olor.

—Adiós —susurró, tratando de no llorar.

Volviéndose, entró en el coche. Arrancó con rapidez, sin mirarle. Sólo cuando estaba a cierta distancia, miró por el retrovisor. Él seguía ahí de pie, mirándola. Y entonces fue cuando Bella se puso a llorar.

El trayecto fue muy largo, pero Bella apenas lo notó. Su mente estaba llena de emociones. Unos días antes, había salido para asistir a esa fiesta llena de alegría y temor. Alegría por ver a sus amigas y temor por ver a Rosalie con un bebé que sólo le recordaría lo mucho que ella deseaba uno. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Se dirigía a la fiesta para encontrar consuelo en sus amigas mientras se alejaba del hombre al que amaba y no podría tener.

Llegó a un hotel y reservó una habitación, pero no pudo comer y se quedó sentada delante del televisor, sin saber lo que ponían.

Aunque sabía que no servía de nada, pensó planes para modernizar la comisaría y demos trarle que podía serle de ayuda a Edward. Podría supervisar programas especiales para enseñar diversas actividades y muchas posibilidades más.

¿Quién necesitaba la ciudad? Había un horizonte de oportunidades en el pueblo de Edward.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía pensar en ello? Él nunca la invitaría a volver. Ella sabía que Edward se sentía atraído, pero también culpable al mismo tiempo. Así que le había dicho que se marchara y no volviera. La felicidad que podrían tener juntos no le merecía la pena. Y así sería.

Bella no pensaría más en ello. Intentaría dormir.

Edward no dejaba de gruñir y gritar a Sam y a la gente por teléfono. Nada le parecía bien.

—Echas de menos a Bella, ¿verdad? —le pregunto Sam.

—Claro que no —mintió.

Un grupo de niños fue a la comisaría. Edward pensó que querrían ver a la prisionera, pero le sorprendió que sólo quisieran verle a él, mirarle mientras trabajaba. Le siguieron mientras hacía la ronda, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y a pesar de todo, le hicieron sonreír.

Pero eso fue lo único que le hizo sonreír. Por la tarde, miró ceñudo a Sam cuando él apareció para ayudarle a cerrar.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Sam alegre—. Tengo una cita con Emily. Una cita de verdad. Iremos a Santa Fe a cenar y a ver un espectáculo.

Edward no podía alegrarse por la felicidad de nadie ese día.

—Buena suerte —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre ti?

—Finalmente ha decidido que después de ver como te portabas con la rubia, no tenía sentido perseguirte.

Eso le sobresaltó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, dice que sólo te ha visto mirar así a una persona. Y es a la foto de la mujer que amabas.

Edward gruñó.

—¿Y cuándo me ha visto ella… ?

—Oh, las mujeres tienen sus métodos. Siempre nos están vigilando. ¿No lo sabías? Pueden leer la mente. Les encantan esas cosas —se encogió de hombros—. En cualquier caso, ha dicho que se ha dado cuenta de que si has dejado que salga de tu vida alguien que te importa tanto es porque no hay esperanza para ti. Renuncia a ti. Dice que eres imposible.

Sam se marchó silbando una alegre melodía y Edward se quedó pensativo.

Emily tenía razón. Pero él no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Después de cerrar, se detuvo en el mercado de camino a casa e hizo algunas compras para llenar el frigorífico.

En su casa, fue de una habitación a otra. Todos los lugares tenían el olor y el recuerdo de Bella. Encendió la chimenea y se quedó mirando el fuego, sintiéndose muy solo sin ella. Y cuando no lo pudo soportar más, se marchó a la oficina. Al menos allí casi todos los recuerdos eran de discusiones y no de hacer el amor.

Encontró trabajo que le mantuvo entretenido hasta pasada la medianoche. Y entonces de repente, tuvo una visita.

—Hola —Emily apareció sonriendo—. ¿Aún estás trabajando?

—Sí ¿Qué tal ha ido la cita con Sam?

—Muy bien.

—Habéis vuelto muy pronto, ¿no?

—No quería que pensara que había llegado muy lejos con demasiada rapidez. Es mejor planearlo todo de antemano, ya sabes.

Edward se rió suavemente.

—Pobre Sam. No sabe en lo que se ha metido.

—Oh, creo que tiene una idea. Y si no, ya es hora de que lo averigüe. Pero hay una ventaja que tienen los hombres, y es que las mujeres están enamoradas del amor. ¿Me entiendes?

Él la miró, no muy seguro.

Emily se dirigió hacia la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo.

—Queremos que la gente esté enamorada. Nos sentimos más cómodas cuando todo el mundo está emparejado —sonrió con genuino afecto y siguió con cuidado—. Tu… tu Tanya es igual, Edward. Estoy segura. Habría querido que volvieras a amar. Lo habría considerado un tributo a la relación especial que tuvisteis juntos —le guiñó un ojo—. Piénsalo.

Y con eso, se marchó.

Edward se quedó mirando la puerta, con sus palabras resonando en su cabeza, totalmente confundido. Entonces vio un papel en el suelo. Lo recogió. Era la invitación de Bella a la fiesta. La arrugó y se la metió en el bolsillo. Luego cerró y se marchó a casa.

No fue hasta que se fue a la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado el día pensando en Bella y no en Tanya. Y por una vez, no se sintió culpable, sino que le envolvió un sentimiento cálido.

—¿Tanya? —susurró al aire.

No hubo respuesta, pero experimentó una sensación de paz, y al momento, se quedó dormido.

Bella se obligó a levantarse. Se cepilló los dientes y se miró en el espejo del hotel. Tenía los ojos rojos y tenía el aspecto y el mal cuerpo de no haber dormido nada.

No desayunó y se puso en camino, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. Tenía que haber algún modo de que Edward viera la realidad. Cuando finalmente llegó a Denver, decidió dejar de pensar en él. Su experiencia con Edward había terminado. Debía volver al presente.

El presente significaba Rosalie y su fiesta.

No tuvo problemas para encontrar su casa. Paró y salió, temblorosa. Entonces, una mujer alta y rubia corrió hacia ella, y Bella tuvo que sujetarse contra la valla.

La mujer se detuvo a medio metro y la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Bella?

Bella pestañeó contra el sol.

—¿Rosalie, eres tú?

—¡Sí!

Se abrazaron como dos colegialas, riéndose y gritando.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido.

—Oh, Rosalie… Pensé… pensé que no lo conseguiría —le tembló la voz y se le humedecieron los ojos. Estaba agotada y temía que si empezaba a llorar, no pudiera parar—. Esto es ridículo —murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

Rosalie le dio otro abrazo.

—Eh, no puedes estar tan contenta de verme.

—No es eso —Bella sollozó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso—. Bueno, claro que me alegra verte, pero no es por eso…

Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Has tenido una aventura y ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? Tienes que contármelo.

—Más tarde, cuando tenga energía.

Rosalie llevó su maleta y la hizo entrar en la casa.

—Odio decirlo —dijo preocupada—. Pero tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Lo sé. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda echarme a descansar antes de que conozca a tus amigas?

—Claro.

De camino a la escalera, pasaron junto a un enorme oso y una jirafa de peluche que guardaban la entrada a la cocina. La mesa estaba llena de paquetes rosas con lazos. Había adornos rosas y blancos por todas partes y globos por el suelo de los mismos colores. La tarta también era rosa y blanca.

—Vaya —exclamó Bella—. Parece que alguien va a tener una fiesta.

Se giró para sonreír a su amiga, pero la sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de algo.

—Eh, no estás embarazada —observó perpleja—. ¿Ya has tenido el bebé?

Rosalie se puso seria.

—Es una larga historia, y ahora estás demasiado cansada para escucharla. Te la contaré luego —abrió la puerta de un dormitorio y la hizo entrar—. Ahora descansa. Te despertaré a tiempo para la fiesta.

Y se marchó, dejando a Bella confundida. Algo iba mal, pero no podía pensar. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su camisón blanco y se metió entre las sábanas. Se quedó dormida al instante y durmió durante horas.

Se despertó sobresaltada, como si algo la hubiera tocado. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie. Se sentía totalmente descansada.

La música sonaba abajo, y empezó a oír voces. ¡La fiesta! ¿Qué hora sería?

Salió de la cama y encontró el reloj. La fiesta acababa de empezar. Si se daba prisa estaría abajo antes de que la echaran de menos. Encontró el traje rosa que había llevado para la ocasión y se miró al espejo, preguntándose qué haría con el pelo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada captó algo fuera de la ventana. Alguien estaba acercándose al jardín, moviéndose entre los árboles. Alguien algo, moreno y atractivo. Pestañeó. ¿Estaba soñando o qué?

Edward estaba abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y soltó una palabrota cuando se le rajó la manga. Si se paraba a pensarlo, se sentiría como un tonto. Pero no tenía tiempo. Debía encontrar a Bella.

Se había levantado antes del amanecer y había sabido qué hacer en cuanto abrió los ojos. Bella tenía razón. Emily tenía razón. Todo el mundo tenía razón excepto él. No se había enamorado tantas veces en su vida. Ocurrió con Tanya y la perdió antes de comenzar realmente su vida juntos. Y había vuelto a suceder con Bella. ¿Cómo la podía dejar marchar? Tenía que verla de nuevo. No podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

Desde entonces había estado conduciendo sin parar. Y ahí estaba, intentando encontrarla.

Se movía con cuidado, intentando que no le vieran las mujeres que había en la casa. Él podía verlas a todas detrás de la piscina cubierta, por la terraza acristalada, en el salón… La fiesta parecía un éxito. Las mujeres no dejaban de charlar.

¿Cómo conseguiría llamar la atención de Bella sin que nadie lo viera?

—¿Edward?

Él miró alrededor rápidamente.

—Aquí arriba.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio en un balcón con un camisón blanco.

—Hola —dijo saludándola.

Mientras le miraba, Bella apenas podía creer que estuviera allí. Al instante siguiente Edward se puso justo bajo ella.

—Voy a subir.

Y con una mezcla de horror y alegría, Bella le vio subir por los enrejados de las plantas hasta que saltó la barandilla y estuvo en sus brazos.

Ella se rió mientras él le llenaba la cara de besos, llevándola al dormitorio y cerrando las puertas.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Estoy trabajando. Me temo que he de arrestarte de nuevo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te marchaste con mi pisapapeles. Eso es robar.

Bella se rió.

—¿Otra acusación? ¿Y has venido sólo por eso?

—Claro. Te dije que te arrestaría si me robabas algo.

—Pero se suponía que eso debía ser la próxima Navidad.

—No podía esperar tanto.

Bella apenas podía respirar. ¿Estaba diciendo realmente lo que ella pensaba?

—¿Por qué no?

—Bella… —la miró con intensidad—. Te necesito. No puedo evitarlo.

Las palabras no podían expresar lo que Bella sintió, así que su cuerpo lo intentó. Edward le quitó el camisón y ella metió las manos bajo su jersey. No hubo dudas ni vacilaciones. Se unieron como si hubieran nacido para ello y lo hubieran esperado toda su vida. Ninguno de ellos había experimentado nunca placer igual. Era algo único en el mundo, y se quedaron jadeantes y maravillados.

—Así podríamos hacer un bebé —le avisó Bella.

Edward la besó.

—Tú te mereces uno —susurró contra su oído.

Bella sonrió.

—Sí. Pero mi bebé se merece un padre. Sólo puede ser así.

—Tienes razón —Edward acarició sus pechos—. También te lo mereces.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Bella mirándolo para leer en sus ojos.

—La fiesta —le dijo Edward de repente, apartándose de ella.

—Oh, es cierto —Bella se levantó—. Tienes que marcharte. Yo tengo que bajar con las demás.

—De acuerdo, me iré —le acarició la mejilla—. Pero volveré.

Bella se puso su traje rosa mientras él se ponía los vaqueros y el jersey y se dirigía al balcón.

—Te veré esta noche —susurró antes de marcharse.

En cuanto desapareció, Bella oyó las risas. Salió al balcón y miró a Edward colgando de los enrejados y a un puñado de mujeres apiñadas en la terraza para ver su descenso.

Bella miró horrorizada a Edward. Seguro que él se sentía humillado. Pero para su sorpresa, aterrizó elegantemente de pie e hizo una reverencia a las mujeres.

—Soy Edward Cullen y he venido a preguntarle a Bella Swan si se quiere casar conmigo.

Todas se callaron momentáneamente.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó alguien.

Edward sonrió y miró a Bella, que tenía la boca abierta.

—Aún no me he armado de valor para pedírselo, pero cuando lo haga…

—Yo… —balbuceó Bella—, creo que aceptaré.

Se oyeron gritos de las mujeres y Edward miró fijamente a Bella.

—Te quiero.

Ella le lanzó un beso.

—Y yo a ti.

Las mujeres siguieron gritando y Edward las saludó con elegancia antes de marcharse hacia su coche.

—Eh —Rosalie llamó a Bella—. Cuando te invité a la fiesta no sabía que traerías parte de la diversión.

—Ni yo tampoco —susurró Bella entrando en el dormitorio.

Se miró en el espejo. Unos días antes, se dirigía a esa fiesta sintiéndose triste. En ese momento, en su futuro había amor, una boda y bebés.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, para unirse a la celebración de los bebés y el amor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Autora: ****Raye Morgan / ****Nombre original de la historia: Camino de los sueños**

**Bella Swan = Cami Bishop / Edward Culen = Rafe Lonewolf**


End file.
